Survivor Season 1: Mushroom Kingdom
by TalkingStick
Summary: 16 competitors from the Mario series arrive at Skull Island where they must live for 31 days. They must work together to survive, and will compete in challenges to earn rewards or immunities to help them in the game. 31 days, 16 characters, 1 survivor!
1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:** _This was the first bit of fanfiction I ever wrote, and compared to my writing now, it isn't very good. Hopefully, however, you guys will still be able to enjoy 16 Mario characters battle it out for a million coins._

* * *

Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom

The 16 people/dinosaurs/monkeys/mushrooms/ghosts/turtles/plants were on board a giant ship, taking them to Skull Island. They were all nervous, knowing that their lives were going to change. That's when they saw the island. Although it didn't really look like a skull, chances are it would if they were viewing from above.

That's when the boat began rocking heavily. Then they saw him: a young man with brown hair and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Okay guys!" he yelled. "You have 3 minutes to pack as much survival material as you want and get into one of these two rafts! You have been divided into tribes depending on your alignment. Also, all competitors who couldn't previously speak have had a special translation microphone attached to their head. Now, pack!"

3 1/2 minutes later, the two tribes were in the rafts with the essentials: Food, pots, wood, water, things like that.

The yellow raft was carrying the tribe known as "Heronia". Four of the team members were paddling the raft, while the other four (three of whom were female) held onto the supplies. It took only 5 minutes to paddle to shore. When they got there, a man with a moustache and a red cap stood up. "We might as well-a get to know each other," he said. "My-a name is..."

"We all know who you are, Mario," said a woman in an orange dress, named Daisy (like, duh). Just so you know, the 8 members were, in Alphabetical order, Daisy, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Mario, Peach, Toad, Toadette and Yoshi.

"Well, we might as well set up camp," said Yoshi. Then his eyes became wide in amazement. "Wow!" he exclaimed, while fiddling around with the translation device. "This thing really works!"

The other raft, carrying the tribe called "Evillo", had also arrived at shore. The competitors, which included Birdo, Bowser, Bowser Jr., King Boo, Petey Piranha, Wario, Wart and Waluigi, didn't seem to like each other very much. They did agree it was better then staying with any of the other competitors.

"Wa-ha-ha!" laughed Wario. "Winning this game will be a piece of cake! I mean, look at these chumps! A pink dinosaur? A pair of turtles? A frog? My brother? This thing's going to be so easy!"

After one boring day of getting food, creating a fire and shelter and getting to know each other, Mario and Donkey Kong of Heronia tribe went to look for more things to do. While they were walking, a peculiar conversation started.

"Hey, DK. Remember that time 25 years ago you-a kidnapped my ex-girlfriend, Pauline?" Mario asked.  
"Yeah. I remember," responded DK.  
"Why did you do that? I had one heck of a time trying to get her back."  
"Well, she was pretty. The moment I saw her face, my only thought was 'I must have her'".  
"By the way, DK, that translation device looks-a really nice on you."  
"You really think so?"

Before Mario could respond, the pair came across a box attached to a tree. Mario instantly knew that it was their tribe's mailbox. He opened it up and took out a letter.

"Greetings." It said. "I am the host of the show you saw on the boat. You can just call me Marc. At (exact location censored), your first challenge will be held. Let's just say that the winners get something very useful."

At the Evillo camp, Wart was reading the exact same message. "It better be," he mumbled as he folded the letter. "We're having a good deal of trouble by ourselves.

At (location censored), the 16 competitors arrived in, and stood on two mats: Yellow for Heronia, Red for Evillo. The brown haired teenager with sunglasses (who we now know was named Marc) was standing between them.

"Hello Survivors," he said. "Welcome to your first reward challenge. There will probably be few reward challenges in the future, however. It is very simple: you must run a relay race over to that tree in the distance." Marc pointed to a tree, about 1 km away. "When you arrive there, you must find a coin with your name written on it. Then you must run back here, and tag a teammate for them to do the same. First tribe to get all their coins and get back here wins this." He held up a piece of metal-like object. "Fire, in the form of flint. Survivors ready: GO!"

Evillo got off to a bad start (mostly because of Wart, Bowser and Wario's skimpy legs), but they weren't too far behind, considering how many Heronia members were speedsters. Heronia decided to let Toadette go last, considering she was the fastest.

Soon it was down to 2 members on each tribe: Yoshi and Toadette for Heronia and Waluigi and Petey Piranha for Evillo. Waluigi was probably the fastest member of Evillo, and was able to arrive at the site just when Yoshi found his coin.

Then it was between Toadette and Petey. Toadette could only gain a bit of a lead at first, because Petey was allowed to fly. She arrived at the site, grabbed the coin, and started back for the finish. Petey Piranha did the same thing, only half-a second later.

It seemed Toadette would win it for Heronia, but then, feet from the finish line, she fell flat on her face, allowing Petey to cross the finish line.

"Nice job, Evillo," Marc said. "You've won flint for your team." He handed the flint over to Petey, while everyone in Evillo (with the exception of King Boo, who had no feet) began to stomp and cheer.

"Sorry, Heronia. No flint for you," Marc said sadly to the other tribe. Heronia limped back to camp, with Toadette felling the worst of all of them.

Early the next morning, King Boo of the Evillo tribe decided to check the mail box.

"We had such a great time last night," he said for commentary for the camera. "We made a huge fire with the flint, and Waluigi was able to sneak some marshmallows from the ship."

King Boo opened the mailbox and took out a letter.

"Greetings," it said. "Today is the first immunity challenge. Gather your tribe and come to the same area as last night.  
P.S: Don't hate me because these letters don't rhyme. I'm not so good with the rhyming, no, not really, no."

King Boo folded up the letter and floated back to his tribe to tell them the news.

Peach was checking the mailbox for the Heronia tribe a while later.

"It wasn't that great last night. Without the flint, we had a heck of a time trying to create a fire. Thank God that our shelter held up. We really need to win this challenge."

The sixteen survivors met at (location censored) and stood at their respective mats. Marc was already there.

"Hi again," he said. "This is the first immunity challenge. Each tribe will choose one member to fight. It cannot be the strongest or weakest member who fights. The first to give up or get knocked out loses. The winner gets the immunity idol, which prevents them from going to tribal council. Who's going to fight?"

Heronia considered it over, and decided to send Luigi.

Evillo had a harder time deciding, and it eventually came down to a rock-paper-scissors match between King Boo and Bowser Jr., which the former won.

"The match is between Luigi and King Boo," said Marc. "Survivors ready? GO!"

"You're not going to get the better of me again!" King Boo told Luigi, mockingly.

"That's what you think!" Luigi replied. "Look what I brought as my Luxury Item." Luigi pulled out the Poltergust 3000 and sucked up King Boo.

"Gee, that was over quick," Marc said as Luigi let King Boo out of the Poltergust. "Here's immunity." He handed the idol over to Luigi, while the rest of Heronia tribe cheered.

"Evillo, I'll see you at tribal council tonight," said Marc. The Evillo tribe sulked back to camp, with Wart and Bowser cursing at King Boo under their breath.

That night at the Evillo camp, no one could really take their minds off of tribal council. Someone was going home that night.

Bowser was just staring out at the sea. He seemed to be thinking very hard (which is amazing, considering his intelligence).

Bowser Jr. saw Bowser just sitting on the beach. He ran over to him and asked, "Hey Pop! Wha'cha thinking about?"

Bowser turned to his son and replied, "Nothing, Son."

"Who do you think you're gonna vote for tonight?" Jr. inquired.

"I definitely know I'm not voting for you, son," he said. Bowser Jr. smiled while his father continued: "I'm probably going to vote for King Boo. I should be the only Monarch in this tribe. Besides, King Boo lost us the immunity."

"I'm going to vote with you, dad!" Bowser Jr. replied. Bowser grinned.

At the same time, Petey Piranha and King Boo were off discussing the same subject in the jungle.

"Do you think we should vote for Wart or Bowser?" King boo asked.

"Well, Bowser used to be my boss, and I don't want to get rid of him yet," responded Petey. "He might be useful in challenges. Let's go with Wart."

"Yeah. He's an overgrown frog. He even refuses to eat most of the food because it's mostly vegetables." King Boo said.

That night, the eight Evillo members walked to tribal council. It was easy to spot, as it was the only place they could see that had fire. The eight took a seat at the benches.

"Greetings," said Marc. "Welcome to tribal council. Behind each of you is a torch. You must take one and stick it into the fire pit. The fire represents your life. When it's gone, so are you."

Each of the competitors grabbed a torch and stuck it into the fire. Then they placed the torches behind them and sat down again.

"Birdo, how have you been interacting with the rest of your tribe?" asked Marc.

"Well," replied Birdo. "I'm not interacting with them so much. The only time I've ever even done something was at the reward challenge. My lack of usefulness might make me a big target."

"I see," replied Marc. "Waluigi, what do you think might be big factors in the relationship of the tribe?"

"Probably the fact that there are multiple kings in the tribe," Waluigi responded. "We have Bowser, the king of Koopas, Wart, the former king of Subcon and King Boo, the king of ghosts. All of these kings don't seem to like each other. Chances are, one of them will go first."

"Okay" said Marc. "Well, enough chit-chat. It is time to vote. Birdo, you're up.

Each of the eight competitors cast their votes. Here are some of the votes:

Voter: Votee: "Reason"

Wario: King Boo: "You really creep me out. I hate ghosts."  
Petey Piranha: Wart: "I don't really have any ties with you."  
Wart: Bowser: "King of Koopas? More like king of ugliness!"

When everyone had cast their votes, Marc said "I'll go tally the votes."

He came back 1 minute later with the voting urn. He told the group "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. I'll ask the one with the most to leave the area immediately."

"First vote: Waluigi." Waluigi snarled.

"Bowser." The king of Koopas and his son started breathing heavily.

"Wart. One vote Waluigi, Bowser and Wart."

"Wart. That's two votes Wart." Wart started to rub his face.

"King Boo." The ghost king started looking around.

"King Boo. Two votes Wart and King Boo, one vote Bowser and Waluigi."

"King Boo. Three votes King Boo." King Boo was more worried than he was when he saw the Poltergust 3000 for the first time. If this next vote was for anyone but Wart, he would lose.

"I'll read the last vote:

1st person voted out of Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom is...

King Boo. Come hand me your torch." Wart blew a sigh of relief, as King Boo sunk his head down and brought his torch to Marc."

"King Boo, the tribe has spoken," said Marc as he snuffed out King Boo's torch. "It's time to go. Normally, we would execute you on the spot, but you're already dead."

King Boo looked at his tribe for a final time, and floated out of the area, never to return.

"Well, the first member is gone," Marc told the remaining Survivors. "But he isn't the last, either. Everyone head back to camp."

The seven remaining members of Evillo grabbed their torches and walked back to their camp.

King Boo's final words: "So, I'm the first voted off. It's quite obvious I was voted off because the others thought I sucked in that challenge. They're gonna regret it, trust me."

* * *

**Author's closing notes:**_ And that's the end of episode 1. King Boo is gone, and there isn't really much else to say. Just stay tuned to what will happen!_


	2. Episode 2

**Author's Note:** _Episode 2 here is much shorter than episode 1 was. But just wait until episodes 7 and the finale: those are HUGE._

* * *

Previously on Survivor, the two tribes banded together. In the reward challenge, Heronia seemed to have it in the bag. But Toadette seriously screwed up and Evillo won the flint.  
In the immunity challenge, Luigi beat the heck out of King Boo and won immunity for Heronia.  
That night, Birdo hoped that her idleness wouldn't work against her, Waluigi knew that one of the monarchs would be eliminated, Bowser and his son decided to band together, and King Boo and Petey Piranha tried to vote Wart out.  
But in the end, the Wario bros. and the Koopa Klan had King Boo voted out.  
15 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

**Episode 2**

The next morning, at Evillo tribe, most of the seven remaining members were still asleep. Wario and Waluigi were up making breakfast, though. They knew that the rest of the tribe was going to be hungry.

"Hey, bro," said Waluigi. "Who did you vote for last night?"

"King Boo," Wario responded. "He creeped me out too much."

"Do you have any idea who voted for me?" asked Waluigi.

"Nope," replied Wario. "That Birdo girl might've, though. She seems to be the least like you on the tribe."

Just then, Bowser Jr. woke up.

"Hey, guys," he said, still rubbing his eyes. "My pop's gonna be sleeping for another hour or so. He doesn't like to wake up early. What's for breakfast?"

"We're cooking some garlic and coconuts," Waluigi said. "You'll probably just eat the coconuts, though."

Later, Wario spoke for the commentary. "That little brat is so annoying. I'm pretty sure I want to take him and his father out."

At the Heronia tribe, Toad and Peach were coming back with a basket full of coconuts and bananas. They each decided to eat one ahead of bringing them back, as Donkey Kong would likely eat all the rest.

"Peach", Toad started. "Are you wondering how it's going at Evillo's tribal council?"

"Yes, actually, I am," Peach replied. "I sure hope Birdo didn't go. She's the only one on our opposition who isn't a huge jerk."

"I'm really hoping it was Bowser, but that doesn't seem likely," Toad added.

When the couple got back to camp, everyone except for DK was awake.

"Quickly!" Peach warned. "Everyone eat a banana before DK wakes up!" Everyone dug in.

"Donkey Kong hasn't been doing much, lately," Yoshi said for the Commentary later. "He generally just sits in the shelter all day and eats most of the bananas. The only reason why I'm even considering letting him stay is because we'll probably need him for challenges." He then paused. "Does this Translation device make me look fat?"

Luigi was taking a short walk in the jungle the next day (it's day 5 already!). He had a hunch that that there was something in the mailbox for the tribe.

"I don't-a really like to think of it that much," Luigi told the camera for commentary. "But I don't-a really think I have a chance out here. I'm just not-a popular enough. I'd be surprised if I even-a made it to the merge."

Luigi then came across the Heronia mailbox. He opened it up and took out a letter. It read:

"It's time for the immunity challenge. Hope you have an empty stomach. Marc."

At the Evillo tribe, Birdo was reading the same message.

"It must be some kind of food eating contest," she thought.

At (location censored), Heronia tribe came in with the immunity idol and stood on the yellow mat.

"We will now bring in the Evillo tribe," said Marc. Speak of the devil: they came in at the exact moment. "Take a look at them. King Boo, voted out at last tribal council." Luigi and Peach blew sighs of relief.

"Heronia, hand it over." Mario gave Marc the idol. "Immunity, back up for grabs," announced Marc.

"Today is a pie eating contest. We have 20,000 pies, 10,000 for each tribe, on these tables. The pies vary in flavor, everything from Apple to Strawberry or even Sugar pie, which is popular in Eastern Canada.

"Each tribe chooses two members. These four all eat as many pies as they can. If you can't eat any more pies, the competitor is out. The survivors each keep eating pies until everyone is out. The tribe that has eaten the most pies wins. Choose who's going to eat for your tribe."

Heronia sent Donkey Kong and Yoshi, while Evillo sent Bowser and Petey Piranha.

"Survivors ready... GO!"

Both tribes started to dig in. Heronia got a good lead, due to Yoshi's insane appetite, but DK had to give up about 20 minutes in. "I'm sorry. The just don't taste as good without bananas," he said.

Petey gave up about 40 minutes later. Bowser and Yoshi were still chowing away, never slowing down.

About two hours later, Yoshi and Bowser stopped eating. Somehow, both of their bellies were full from eating 3 hours' worth of pies.

"We will now count the remaining pies for each tribe," Marc said.

"Heronia: 569 pies left." The Heronia tribe started talking to each other. This meant that Yoshi had to have eaten at least 8000 pies.

"Evillo: 542 pies left." Evillo cheered: they had one by 27 pies!

"Congratulations, Evillo!" Marc said, clapping his hands. "You've won immunity." Bowser took the idol and the tribe cheered some more.

"Heronia, I'll see you at tribal council." The Heronia tribe sulked away. They knew that if DK has kept eating for just 15 more minutes, they might've won.

No one at Heronia tribe was very concentrated on something besides the upcoming tribal council. Well, no one except Peach, as she was cooking dinner.

The Mario Bros. were chatting in the jungle.

"Who do you think you're-a gonna vote-a for tonight, Mario?" asked Luigi.

"Probably Donkey Kong. He lost that last challenge, and I-a still haven't gotten over the fact that he-a kidnapped Pauline 25 years ago," replied Mario.

"No way, Mario," Luigi argued. "DK is strong, and we'll-a probably need that in the future. Let's-a get rid of Toadette. She also lost a challenge for us, and she's-a weak."

"I'll-a have to think about it," Mario said. With that, he headed back to camp.

DK and Daisy were also chatting.

"Why don't we get rid of Yoshi?" DK inquired. "He was the main reason the last challenge."

"I dunno, DK," responded Daisy. "Yoshi might still come in handy. What about Toadette? She's a little brat. We don't need her."

DK was about to respond when Toad came running. "It's time to go, guys," he said sadly.

It didn't take too long to find tribal council. Each of the 8 Heronia members took a seat.

"You may each take a torch from behind you," Marc told them. "Dip it in the bonfire. The fire represents your life. When it's gone, so are you."

The 8 members did so, and then sat back down.

"Princess Peach, who do you think might be eliminated tonight?" Marc asked.

"Judging by what I've heard so far, probably Donkey Kong or Toadette, as they have both lost challenges for us," she responded.

"Mario, this is your first tribal council. What do you think will be the outcome?" Marc asked.

"We usually-a get along at camp, no matter how much we-a dislike each other," the plumber responded. "It could go-a any way tonight."

"Well, it's time to vote. You're up, Yoshi," Marc announced. Here are some of the votes:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."

Peach: DK: "Sorry DK, but you're the reason were here."  
Luigi: Toadette: "You're-a to weak to belong here. If you hadn't-a been so clumsy, we might-a have had flint."  
Donkey Kong: Yoshi: "It was mostly you who did the challenge, so you're the one responsible."

When everyone had voted, Marc said "I'll go tally the votes."

He came back with the urn and said "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The one with the most will be asked to leave the area immediately. I'll read the votes."

"First vote: Yoshi." Yoshi looked surprised.  
"Donkey Kong."  
"Donkey Kong. One vote DK and Yoshi." DK clenched his fists.  
"Toadette." Toadette gasped.  
"Toadette. Two votes DK and Toadette, one vote Yoshi."  
"Donkey Kong."  
"Toadette. Three votes DK and Toadette, one vote Yoshi." The tension was up between DK and Toadette. "I'll read the last vote."

"Second person voted off of Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom:

Donkey Kong. Come bring me your torch." Toadette jumped in the air and did a somersault (like Jackie Chan), while Luigi, Daisy and Yoshi glared at her.

"Donkey Kong, the tribe has spoken," Marc said, snuffing out the ape's torch. "It's time to go."

DK looked at his tribe, particularly at Mario, and stormed out of the area, never to return.

"Well," announced Marc. "I hope you folks are happy. You voted off probably the strongest on your team, which could really cost you. Grab your torches, head on back to camp."

The seven remaining Heronia members grabbed their torches and headed back to camp.

Donkey Kong's final words: "Being voted out sucks. I really don't think they should have done that. I mean, all I did was blow one challenge. They're going to suffer in the future, mark my words."

* * *

**Author's Closing Note:**_ Once again, I apologize for the short chapter, and to any DK fans. He just wasn't fitting into the tribe very well. Anyways, stay tuned for episode 3 next Thursday!_


	3. Episode 3

**Author's Note:** _This episode is slightly shorter than the first, but still longer than the last one. That's how it's going to be for most of the pre-merge episodes: the ones with reward challenges will be kind of long, and the ones without will be short. And before you complain about the movie they get being "The Grudge 2", please note that this episode was writen 3 years ago. I have never seen that movie, but I heard it was a piece of crap. And I edited this as a result to get the contestants to be less excited._

* * *

Previously on Survivor,  
Heronia tribe decided to prevent DK from eating all the bananas.  
Donkey Kong and Yoshi amazingly lost a pie-eating contest.  
That night, the Mario Bros., DK and Daisy (separately) chatted about who they would vote for.  
In the end, Mario, Peach, Toad and Toadette had Donkey Kong voted off.  
14 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

Episode 3

That night at Heronia camp, the seven survivors slept in their well-made shelter. Well, everyone but Luigi, who couldn't stop thinking about the last tribal council.

"I-a really can't believe the rest of the tribe-a got rid of Donkey Kong," he said to the commentary. "He even helped-a make our shelter. Without him, were in-a huge trouble. I'd-a be surprised if we-a won any challenges after this. Heronia tribe with-a 3 members left at the merge. We wouldn't stand a chance."

Later, at Evillo camp, Wario and Bowser were having a little chat while Waluigi and Wart prepared Lunch.

"Well, we sure beat the heck out of those chumps last night, didn't we?" Wario asked.

"What do you mean 'We'? You didn't even compete," Bowser responded.

"Well, you won it for us," Wario countered. Then he changed the subject. "So, who do you think was eliminated last night?"

"Dunno," replied Bowser. "Seems that Toadette girl or the ape were likely. I'm crossing my fingers for Mario."

"Same here," Wario added. "It doesn't seem like he will until we're at the merge."

Toad of Heronia tribe was running through the jungle to check the mailbox.

"Having Donkey Kong eliminated really sucks," he said for the commentary. "He was our strongest member he could have helped us with challenges."

Toad came across the mailbox and looked inside. He pulled out a rolled-up parchment.

"Hi," it read. "Congratulations on surviving out here for 6 days. There are still 25 left, however. Come on back to (location censored) for the reward challenge. Technically, everybody will win this challenge."

Toad rolled the parchment up and ran back to his camp.

Wario for Evillo was reading the message at the same time. He crumpled up the parchment once he was done picking his nose, and headed back to camp.

"These chumps really think they're gonna win," Wario told the commentary. "But they're wrong. Wario will be the champion! Bwa-ha-ha! Oh! And challenges where everyone wins suck."

Heronia and Evillo arrived at (location censored) and stood on their mats. Marc (as usual) was already there.

"Evillo, take a look at the new Heronia tribe," He said "Donkey Kong voted out at last tribal council." Wario and Waluigi snickered.

"Today will be a puzzle challenge," said Marc. "When I say go, two members of each tribe will attempt to solve the first of three puzzles. After they are finished, two more members of each team will solve a second puzzle. Once they are done, the remaining three on each tribe will try solving a killer puzzle. Who wants to know what you're playing for?" Everyone raised their hands.

"The tribe that completes puzzle one will win a fishing kit," Marc told them. "The tribe that completes puzzle two will win tarp to cover their shelter, which will hopefully keep the rain out."

"The winners of the killer puzzle will win this:" he pulled some paper out of his pockets. "Free transportation, popcorn, pop, and movie tickets to see 'The Grudge 2' before anyone else." Everyone gave a weak smile, but deep down, that wasn't something they really wanted.

"Choose who's going to go each time."

Heronia decided to send Toad and Toadette for puzzle one, Daisy and Yoshi for puzzle two, Mario, Luigi and Peach for the killer puzzle.

Evillo sent Wario and Waluigi for puzzle one, Bowser Jr. and Petey Piranha for puzzle two, Bowser, Wart and Birdo for the killer puzzle.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Using their amazing speed (and fairly good brains), Toad and Toadette were able to put together the fish puzzle within one minute. The Wario Bros. didn't stand a chance.

Daisy and Yoshi had a tougher time. Although Yoshi's speed helped, they weren't able to finish the puzzle, allowing Bowser Jr. and Petey to uncover a house.

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Wart and Birdo started to work on the killer puzzle. Marc wasn't lying: It was one of the toughest puzzles ever created. Virtually all of the pieces were either black or grey, and there were so many of them.

The tribes seemed to be neck and neck for the first half hour. Then the Evillo members got stumped. They couldn't find a way to put those last 20 pieces together.

Luigi for Heronia took one look at the remaining pieces and said "I-a know what it is! Mario, Peach, leave-a the rest for me." Luigi started connecting the last of the pieces and finished the puzzle: It was the logo (along with creepy dead Japanese boy) for "The Grudge 2"!

"Nice job, Heronia!" Marc said. "The helicopter's waiting for you. The fishing kit is in there. Remember to take it out when you're back from the movie." The 7 Heronia members cheered and ran to the helicopter.

"Evillo, no movie for you," Marc told them. "But, you did complete puzzle two, so you may take that tarp for your shelter. Head on back to camp."

Wart grabbed the tarp and the tribe walked away. Bowser Jr. was as mad as heck.

The next morning, the members of Heronia were enjoying a delicious (well, maybe not) breakfast of coconuts and coconut milk.

"I feel like Robison Crusoe," Yoshi said.

"We all do Yoshi," Daisy told him.

Toadette decided to check the mailbox after Breakfast.

"I'm a bit glad that I wasn't voted out two nights ago," Toadette said for the commentary. "I thought that I was doomed. By the way, 'The Grudge 2' was a piece of crap. I can't believe the producers would choose something like that as a reward for a movie. Although it was worth it to hear Luigi scream like a little girl. Heeheehee!"

Toadette arrived at the mailbox. She opened it up and took out a bottle with a message inside. "The messages may not rhyme but the ways they get to us is creative," she said. She opened the bottle and took out a message.

"You know what time it is," was all it said. Then on the back, it said "P.S: It's not Peanut Butter Jelly Time."

Toadette ran back to camp.

Birdo was checking the same message at Evillo camp.

"A movie would have been really nice," she said for the commentary, "but at least the tarp was able to protect us from the rainstorm. Also, after the rain stopped, we were able to eat the last of the marshmallows. We do need to win this immunity challenge, though."

The 14 survivors met back at (location censored) for the immunity challenge.

"Hi guys," said Marc. "Evillo, I'll need the immunity." Bowser reluctantly handed it over. "Immunity back up for grabs. This immunity challenge will be a quiz. You each send members of your team to answer one of seven questions against a member of the opposing tribe. First tribe to answer 4 questions correctly wins immunity. Select your order."

After 10 minutes of deciding, the teams chose their orders.

"You may select from any of four categories," Marc said. "They are Animals, Hard Math, Video Games besides Your Own and Chuck Norris Facts. Round 1: Toad and Birdo. Birdo, you may choose first category."

"Let's go with Video Games for $100, Alex," Birdo responded.

"This isn't Jeopardy, Birdo," Marc said.

The competitors each took turns until both teams were tied at 3 points each.

Marc said "Final round. Yoshi and Bowser. Yoshi, choose a category."

"Let's go with Chuck Norris Facts," Yoshi responded.

Marc asked: "According to , how many people/groups of people are actually able to defeat Chuck Norris as of 2006?"

Bowser buzzed in. "Um, Zero?" he guessed.

"Wrong," said Marc. "Yoshi, guess this right and you win."

"If I remember correctly," Yoshi said, "it's 2, and one of them was actually a group of people."

"Heronia wins Immunity!" Marc yelled, and gave the idol to Yoshi, as his group cheered.

"Evillo, you've got a date with me at tribal council," Marc told Evillo sadly, but they didn't hear this, and walked away sadly.

That night at Evillo camp, all anyone could think of was their second visit to tribal council. They were so busy discussing it, they forgot to have dinner.

The Wario bros. were having a discussion.

"That kid, Bowser Jr. I think is his name, he's the weak link of the tribe," Wario said to his brother.

"You're right," Waluigi agreed. "But if we're going to get rid of him, we'll have to convince two others to vote for him. And even then, his father would likely go Ballistic."

"We should try to convince that frog fellow, I think his name's Wart, and Birdo to vote for the kid," Wario said.

"Okay," said Waluigi, "but I think you should convince Birdo. I don't think she likes me."

Bowser was sitting on the beach, watching the sunset again.

"King Boo went last time," the Koopa King said for the commentary. "Now it's Wart's turn. Soon, I'll be the only Monarch on the tribe!"

That night, the seven Evillo members arrived at Tribal council.

Wario and Waluigi had put their plan into action. Waluigi had no problem convincing Wart ("Yeah!" was the reply. "Once that brat's out of the way, his father will be an easy target!"), but Birdo had told Wario that she would have to think about it.

"Evening, Survivors," Marc said. Then he started the questions. "Bowser, this is the second visit your tribe has made to tribal council. How do you feel about that?"

"It makes me feel that our tribe is inferior to the other," Bowser responded. "That's what I think tribal council is about at first: getting rid of the weak members to try and make your tribe stronger."

"Wario, do you agree with Bowser?" Marc asked.

"Partially," Wario said. "But it isn't just about the weakest link, it's also about people who you may find annoying or dislike."

"Well, it's time to vote," said Marc. "Petey Piranha, you're up."

The seven members cast their votes. Some of them:

Voter: Votee: "Reason"

Waluigi: Bowser Jr.: "Bowser Jr., you are the Weakest Link! Goodbye!"

Bowser Jr.: Wart: "I always follow my pop, and he wants you OUT."

Birdo: ??? (unknown): "Sorry, but I feel that it's best for the tribe. Besides, I'm tired of being bossed around."

When Wario came back from his vote, Marc said "Time to tally the votes."

1 minute later, Marc came back with the voting urn and said "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately."

"First vote: Wart." Wart at first looked surprised, but then snarled at Bowser.

"Bowser Jr. One vote Wart and Bowser Jr."

"Wart. Two votes Wart." Wart gasped in shock.

"Bowser Jr. Two votes Bowser Jr. and Wart."

"Bowser Jr. Three votes Bowser Jr." The prince of Koopas looked at his dad in shock, only to receive an expression of worry.

"Wart. Three votes Wart and Bowser Jr." The others breathed easy, knowing that they were safe, while Wart and Bowser Jr. crossed their fingers for the other name to be on the last sheet. "I'll read the last vote."

"3rd person voted off of Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom…

Wart. Come bring me your torch." The Wario Bros. snarled at Birdo, while Bowser Jr. hugged his dad, thankful for being saved.

"Wart, the tribe has spoken," Marc said, snuffing out the frog's torch. "It's time to go."

Wart looked at his tribe, gave an obscene gesture to Bowser, and walked off, never to be seen again.

"That's two members down, and if you don't improve in immunity challenges, you may have five members down. Everyone head back to camp."

The remaining six Evillo members grabbed their torches and walked back to camp.

Wart's final words: "I'm out? That really sucks. I lasted for eight days, and I could have gone a LOT farther, if it wasn't for Bowser, the little (beep!). However, I had a good time out here. Birdo, you old girl, I'm cheering for you. Hope you do better than I did."

* * *

**Author's closing notes:** _Well, Wart is gone, but that's what happens when Bowser is jealous of other monarchs. Enjoy!_


	4. Episode 4

**Author's Note:** _Sorry for the delay. Episode 4 is finally up! Also, a short notice: Episode 6 will be up a little earlier than Thursday, due to me leaving on vacation. However, when I return, a new episode will be uploaded immediately. After that, the episodes will be uploaded at their normal rate._

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

The Heronia tribe was able to win fishing gear and a screening of "The Grudge 2".

Evillo only managed to get some tarp, but it helped keep rain out and they had a marshmallow party.

At the immunity challenge, the Survivors had a quiz challenge. Yoshi used his great knowledge of Chuck Norris to win immunity for his tribe.

Back at Evillo, the Wario bros. attempted to convince others to oust Bowser Jr.

But in the end, Birdo refused the alliance and, along with the Koopa Klan and Petey Piranha, had Wart voted out.

13 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

Episode 4

Waluigi of Evillo tribe kept snarling in his sleep that night.

"That Birdo girl really IS annoying," he said for the commentary the next morning. "She completely betrayed our alliance, and she doesn't like me. I'm taking her out next."

Later that day, Mario and Peach were out on the raft they had used to get to the island, fishing. The two had only caught a couple of fish, however.

Mario eventually broke the silence. "Um, Peach," he said. "Do you-a ever get used to Bowser-a kidnapping you on a monthly basis?"

Peach looked at Mario. "Only recently," she replied. "He still usually catches me off guard, but now I expect it ever since Bowser Jr. thought I was his mom."

The couple continued to fish. "I realized I-a haven't socialized much with-a anyone besides Luigi while on this island," Mario said for the commentary. "That could-a eventually come back to-a bite me."

Bowser Jr. of Evillo tribe was checking the mail the next morning.

"I was really lucky that I wasn't voted out last night," he said for the commentary. "My dad knows that too. I've gotta make sure I do better in challenges and avoid ticking anyone off."

Bowser Jr. found a piece of wood in the mailbox. Written on it (or, more specifically, carved into it) was a message. It read: "It's time for the toughest immunity challenge yet. This time, we will not be meeting at (Location Censored). Instead, meet me at the top King Kong's Lair (remember? The survivors are on Skull Island). A map is attached to this message. See you there. Marc.

Bowser Jr. said, "Ah crap. If it's tough, I don't think I can help my team much".

After an hour of trudging through thick jungle, hiding from cannibals and avoiding (or destroying) giant bugs and dinosaurs, The Heronia tribe found the lair of King Kong. They knew that the giant ape died almost 70 years ago, so they climbed to the top without much fear. Marc was already there (as usual). The tribe stood on their red mat.

The Evillo tribe arrived 5 minutes later (although it took another 3 minutes to boost Bowser up). "Heronia, take a look at the new Evillo tribe," Marc said. "Wart, voted out at the last tribal council." The Heronia members didn't look very surprised.

"For today's Immunity challenge, you will be having another relay race. But there's one catch: you'll be doing it out there." Marc pointed to the air above the ground. Several Buzzy Beetles were floating in the sky. "Three tribe members each will be out on a giant platform about half a kilometre out. Another three for each tribe will be here. On my go, one member of each tribe will jump across the Buzzy Beetle Bridge to get to the platform, where you'll slap a tribe-mate's hand, and rest on the platform. Then the tribe-mate who you tagged will jump across the Buzzy Beetle Bridge back to here. First tribe to get the three members here to the platform and vice-versa wins immunity. Also, if you fall, don't worry. There is a giant tank of water 3.5 metres deep below the Buzzy Beetle Bridge. However, if someone falls, they automatically lose. Oh! And one Heronia member will sit out. Understand?" The survivors nodded.

They were ready 10 minutes later. Daisy was sitting out. On the ledge; Mario, Peach and Yoshi for Heronia, Bowser, Wario and Petey Piranha for Evillo. Out on the platform; Luigi, Toadette and Toad for Heronia, Bowser Jr., Waluigi and Birdo for Evillo.

"Survivors ready?" Marc called, as usual. "GO!"

Mario got a great lead against Bowser. Mario could leap greatly over the Buzzy Beetles, while Bowser was having a tough time just hanging in there. Mario reached the platform and slapped his brother's hand before Bowser made it half-way.

Luigi was even quicker. He used is amazing jumping ability to get back to the ledge in just three jumps. Bowser did start to speed up, so Bowser slapped his son's hand at the same time Luigi slapped Peach's hand.

Bowser Jr. was much faster than his dad, and Peach was much slower than The Mario Bros. The Prince of Koopas slapped Wario's hand when Peach was just past the halfway point.

Wario, although slow, was still able to catch up to Peach and they both slapped their tribe-mate's hands at the same time.

Yoshi, although fast, could only get a slight lead on Waluigi due to the anti-hero's long legs. Yoshi was able to slap Toadette's hand only a second before Waluigi slapped Petey's hand.

Petey, because he was still allowed to fly, could make up some time against Toadette. The mushroom girl decided to put all of her speed into her effort. It seemed like she was pulling ahead, when she tripped, fell off the Buzzy Beetle and landed head-first in the water.

"Toadette has disqualified her team," yelled Marc. "Evillo wins immunity!"

The Evillo members cheered and mocked the Heronia tribe, as Marc handed them the immunity.

"Heronia, you've got a date with me at tribal council," Marc told the losers. The 7 Heronia members stalked back to camp, once again mad as heck at Toadette.

At the Heronia camp, everyone was eating some dinner of fish that Mario and Peach had caught the day before.

After dinner, some members decided to gather together. Toad and Toadette were chatting.

"I am so screwed," Toadette told her boyfriend. "I've been annoying and screwed up two challenges for us. Of course I'm going to be voted out."

"Oh, Toadette," Toad told her. "I won't vote for you. I would never."

"Thanks Toad," she replied.

"Who should we vote for?" Toad asked.

"Let's try Luigi," Toadette answered. "I've never really liked him. Plus, he seems idle."

Daisy was cleaning up the dinner area.

"It's quite obvious that Toadette's leaving," Daisy said for the commentary. "She doesn't help around camp much, and she screws us up in challenges. Of course she's going to be voted out!"

The seven Heronia members made their way back to tribal council and sat down.

"Yoshi", Marc asked, "do you think that you've been helping out you're tribe?"

"Yes Marc," Yoshi responded. "I do. I think I've helped around camp, I know I've done my best in challenges. I think I have a good chance tonight. I will be in this thing for at least two more days."

"Toadette, you have screwed up challenges by tripping twice," Marc said. "Do you think that makes you feel vulnerable?"

"Definitely," Toadette responded. "I think I'm a gigantic target tonight. I'd like to stay longer, but it doesn't seem like that will happen. I wish I could've just helped more."

"I see," Marc said. "Well, it is time to vote. Peach, you're up."

The 7 survivors cast their votes. Here are a couple of them:

Voter: Votee: "Reason"

Mario: Toadette: "You keep on screwing us up."

Toad: Luigi: "You have to stop this idleness."

After the votes were cast, Marc said "I'll go tally the votes."

He came back a minute later with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The one voted out will be asked to leave the area immediately."

"First vote: Toadette."

"Luigi." The green plumber looked surprised.

"Toadette. Two votes Toadette, one vote Luigi." Toadette's expression didn't change.

"Luigi. Two votes Luigi." The Mario Brother started breathing heavily.

"Toadette. Three votes Toadette, two votes Luigi."

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom…

Toadette. Four votes, that's enough. Come hand me your torch." Toadette did not look surprised at all. She hugged Toad one last time, and then brought her torch up to Marc.

"Toadette, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out her torch. "It's time to go."

Toadette told everyone "I knew you would do this. I forgive you," and then walked away, never to return.

"It really seems like you wanted her gone," Marc said. "Let's hope that will help your tribe. Everyone, head back to camp."

The six remaining Heronia members grabbed their torches and walked away.

Toadette's final words: "I'm not sad or surprised I went tonight. I never was very good in the challenges, or at helping the camp. I never really thought I had a chance, actually. Toad, I'm rooting for you! I know you can do it!"

* * *

**Author's closing notes:** _Well, there goes Toadette. Her clumsiness finally got to her. Review away._


	5. Episode 5

**Author's Note:**_ Well, chapter 5 is up today. I'm sorry that this one is so short compared to the others. We barely even see the Heronia tribe. Oh well._

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

Mario and Peach had a little discussion about kidnapping on a fishing trip.

Bowser Jr. knew he was a big target if his tribe lost immunity.

At the immunity challenge, it seemed like Heronia had it in the bag. Toadette tripped later on, and Evillo won immunity.

Toadette knew she was gone that night. She and her boyfriend, Toad, tried to vote out Luigi because of his idleness.

But in the end, the rest of the Heronia tribe had Toadette voted out.

12 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

Episode 5

Toad was worried that night.

"I'm afraid that, because Toadette was voted out, I might be soon because I'm similar to her," he said for the commentary the morning after. "I have to help my tribe even more than usual."

Toad stuck true to his word. He helped gather some firewood before anyone else on the Heronia tribe was awake.

The Evillo tribe was just relaxing that morning after breakfast. Wario spent most of the morning eating, sleeping, picking his nose, crossing his fingers and chanting "Please be Mario. Please be Mario. Please be Mario."

Waluigi overheard his brother. "I feel the same way," he said, "but I think that Toadette girl is in trouble. Her screw-up is really the thing that made us win."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right," Wario replied. He went back to picking his nose.

The next day, Birdo of Evillo tribe decided to check the mail.

"Petey Piranha hasn't been doing much," she said for the commentary. "He's being even idler than I was at first! I don't think we can keep him around anymore."

Birdo came across the mailbox and opened it. A message was inside. It read: "Congratulations on making it for 11 days! There's still much more to come. We are back at (location censored) for today's immunity challenge. Come on down."

Birdo knew what time it was. She hurried on back to camp.

The Evillo tribe arrived back at (location censored) and stood on their mat. Marc was still there.

The Heronia tribe soon arrived. "Evillo, take a look at the new Heronia tribe," Marc said "Toadette voted out at the last tribal council."

"Evillo, hand it over." Bowser tossed back the immunity idol to Marc. "Once again, immunity back up for grabs."

"Today's challenge seems simple," Marc told the group. "It's a straightforward race to one of those huge platforms in the water." Marc pointed to two platforms, about 50 metres away. "Once your entire team is there and standing on the platform, someone will push the button attached to the platform. If everyone is on, your tribe's flag will fall down and your tribe wins. If not everyone is on, the platform will drop and everyone will fall into the water and have to start again. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good, because there's one more thing."

"3 tribe members will be running and swimming, while the other 3 will be riding piggyback. Let's get started".

For Heronia tribe, Yoshi was carrying Mario, Luigi was carrying Daisy and Toad was carrying Peach. For Evillo tribe, Bowser was carrying his son, Wario was carrying Waluigi and Petey Piranha was carrying Birdo.

Marc made his usual statement. "Survivors ready? GO!"

The Evillo tribe got a huge lead at the start, due to the fact that the carriers were a lot stronger than Heronia's. Heronia tried their best to keep up, but they could only gain some ground in the water, where Evillo's members were struggling.

Evillo still kept their huge lead as they climbed onto the platform. Yoshi and Mario were the only ones on the platform for Heronia when virtually everyone on the Evillo tribe was on their platform.

When it seemed that everyone for Evillo was on their platform, Petey Piranha pushed the button…

…sending everyone on the Evillo tribe into the drink, as Waluigi was still climbing on.

Heronia tribe used this to their advantage. They quickly had everyone scramble on to the platform, and then counted to see if everyone was there before pushing the button, which caused Heronia's flag to fall down.

"Heronia wins immunity!" Marc shouted. Everyone on the Heronia tribe cheered.

"Nice job, Heronia," Marc told the heroes. "Here's the immunity." He handed it over to Peach, who kissed it as the rest of the tribe walked back to camp.

"Evillo, I've got nothing for you but a date at tribal council," Marc told the villains. "I'll see you tonight."

The Evillo tribe stalked back to camp, feeling sorry once more for there selves.

Tension was building once more at the Evillo tribe.

Once again, the Wario Bros. were talking to each other.

"I was originally going to vote for Bowser Jr. again," Wario said, "but after what Petey did at the immunity challenge, I'm having second thoughts."

"Same here," Waluigi replied. "That plant is the most stubborn thing I have ever met in my life."

Petey Piranha was trying to get himself out of the spotlight.

"Birdo," he asked, "I know I screwed up today in the immunity challenge, but I really didn't mean for that to happen. Could you please not vote for me?"

"Well," Birdo responded, "It depends. Who were you going to vote for?"

"Waluigi. I've never really gotten along with him."

"I'll think about it," Birdo told Petey, as she wandered off.

That night, the six Evillo members met at tribal council. Marc was there (surprise, surprise!).

"Petey, your tribe lost because you pressed the button too early. How does that make you feel?" Marc started.

"Oh, Marc," the piranha plant started to answer. "Don't even remind me. That was probably the stupidest thing I've done all game. I wouldn't be surprised if that caused the end of me."

"Wario," Marc asked, "Do you think that Petey might be going home tonight?"

"Oh, yeah," Wario responded. "My voting plan from day 1 was to always vote off the weakest link. After what Petey did today, that really made his link a lot weaker."

"Birdo, do you agree with Wario?" Marc inquired.

"Only partially," Birdo replied. "I do think you should vote off the weakest link, but only until the merge. Then you should get rid of the strongest players. Also, if a player's link becomes weaker because of a stupid mistake, I think you should give them another chance."

"Well," Marc said, "It's time to vote. Waluigi, you're up."

The six Evillo members cast their votes. Here are some of them:

Voter: Votee: "Reason"

Bowser Jr.: Petey Piranha: "You screwed us up at the challenge. I knew my dad shouldn't have hired you."

Petey Piranha: Waluigi: "I've never really liked you. You're too evil."

After all the votes had been cast, Marc announced "I'll go tally the votes".

He came back with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person or animal or plant voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately."

"First vote: Waluigi." The anti-hero's eyes widened.

"Waluigi. Two votes Waluigi."

"Petey Piranha." The plant didn't look that surprised.

"Petey Piranha. Two votes Petey and Waluigi."

"Petey Piranha. Three votes Petey. One vote left." Wario was sweating. Either Petey would be voted out, or it would be a tiebreaker challenge between Petey and his brother.

Marc pulled the last vote out of the urn…

"5th person voted out of Survivor, Mushroom Kingdom…" Marc said as turning the vote around. "Petey Piranha. Come hand me your torch." The piranha plant shrugged, and brought his torch up to Marc.

"Petey, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out the torch. "It's time to go."

Petey didn't even turn around. He simply walked off, never to return.

"Well," Marc announced, "It seems that even after what Birdo said earlier, you guys obviously didn't give him a second chance. Grab your torches, head back to camp."

The five remaining Evillo members grabbed their torches, and left the tribal council area.

Petey Piranha's final words: "I can't (beep!)ing believe my tribe-mates. I screw up one time, and I get voted out for it. It makes me so… oh, never mind. I can't do anything anymore. I actually kind of regret that I was just following orders again. Oh well, I had fun for the 11 days I lasted out here. There's no one I'm really rooting for. Bye."

* * *

**Author's closing notes: **_Well, after one screw up, Petey is gone. Sorry to all of you who were cheering for him. Once again, I must say that this story was written several years ago, so I can't really change how the story happens. Also, some of you might consider the next episode unfair. And it is. But I had fun writing it._


	6. Episode 6

**Author's Note:** _This is actually the shortest episode I've written. Period. Don't expect any of the later ones to be below 2,000 words. Actually, I'm uploading this a day early because I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow. And because of that, there will not be a new episode until I come back. However, when I do, I will instantly post the next episode (which is the merge episode and one of the longest), as well as another the following Thursday. After that, the episodes will resume their normal posting dates. Anyways, enjoy, and I'll see you in a couple of weeks!_

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

Toad started worrying about his safety.

At the immunity challenge, Petey Piranha's impatience cost his tribe the immunity.

That night, Petey tried to save his life by convincing Birdo to vote with him.

But in the end, Petey was the 5th person voted off.

11 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

Episode 6

No one in the Evillo Tribe was able to sleep that night. However, rather than being caused by the thought of making a mistake with the voting, the insomnia was caused by the Wario Brothers' bad gas.

"P-U!" Bowser Jr. yelled. "What did you guys eat last night?"

"Garlic," Wario replied, "and lots of it." At that point, Wario farted again, causing anything within two miles to instantly reel from the stench. "Sorry," he said.

That morning at Heronia camp, everyone was wondering what that horrible smell was that night. Well, everyone except Peach, who was to busy preparing breakfast.

"Really: what was that horrible smell last night?" Toad asked.

"There's-a no doubt about it," Mario replied. "It-a was the waft of one of the Wario Bros."

"Oh, great," Yoshi said, still covering his nose because he didn't know the stench was gone. "That means we still have to face up to them in tomorrow's challenge."

The next day, however, was incredibly boring at both the Heronia and Evillo tribes. Therefore, the producers decided to remove what happened that day completely.

Peach was checking the mail the next morning. Inside was a small blow-pipe like some island natives use. The princess blew on it and out came a parchment.

"Good job on making it for 2 weeks," it read. "This challenge will be slightly different this time. You must make your way to the native ruins. Find the sacrificial gate."

Peach rolled up the parchment and headed to her tribe.

The Heronia tribe arrived near the bridge (or gate, or whatever it was called) about an hour later and stood on their yellow mat. The Evillo tribe soon came in.

"Heronia, take a good look at the new Evillo tribe," Marc said. "Petey voted out at the last tribal council." No one looked very surprised.

"Heronia, I'm going to need the immunity back," Marc said. Toad handed it over to him

"Who here has ever seen the movie 'King Kong'?" Marc asked. About 8 hands went up into the air. "Well, if you don't, you shouldn't be here because this is Skull Island, where Kong (no relation to 2nd last place Donkey Kong) used to live.

"Somewhere in the jungle behind this gate King Kong's son, the son of Kong, still lives," Marc continued.

"*Cough-cough-original-cough-name-cough*," came a voice from the Evillo tribe.

Marc ignored the voice. "Each tribe will receive one dart gun per castaway, an extra machete, and a huge collection of sleep darts. The first tribe to find the son of Kong and put him to sleep so he can be taken to a zoo wins immunity. I'll be watching overhead from a helicopter. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good, because there are still quite a few giant insects and dinosaurs living in there," Marc said.

Luigi gulped at this news. "One member of the Heronia tribe has to sit this challenge out," Marc announced. Before Luigi could raise his hand, Peach stepped forward.

"I've never been good with the wilderness," the princess said. Luigi started trembling.

"Let's get started," Marc said.

The bridge had been towed down and both tribes were standing before it. "Survivors ready?" Marc cried. "GO!"

Both tribes carefully walked across the narrow bridge into the jungle and split away form each other.

The Heronia tribe had trouble deciding which way to go. "We should head this way," Daisy told them while nudging to the left.

"No," Yoshi argued, "it should be this way." He pointed in the other direction. The tribe kept arguing on and on about which direction they should head.

About 5 minutes later, the Heronia tribe heard a grunt, followed by cheering and a megaphone announcement form overhead: "EVILLO! WINS IMMUNITY!"

The tribe saw the Evillo tribe carrying a giant gorilla, slightly larger than Bowser was. Mario fell to his knees and punched the ground. He knew his tribe shouldn't have spent all that time arguing.

Marc descended down from the helicopter. "Congratulations Evillo," he said. "Immunity is yours once again." Bowser Jr. took the idol and hugged it as if it were his father. The Evillo tribe headed back to camp still cheering.

"Heronia, I'll see you at tribal council," Marc told the other tribe sadly. They walked back to camp.

That night at Heronia camp, the group was split into two groups: the Mario Bros. and Yoshi, and the Princesses and Toad.

"Who-a should vote out-a tonight, Mario?" Luigi asked his brother.

"Well, we-a know that a merge will be-a coming soon," the red plumber said. "So in order to remove any potential threats, we should take out a strong player. I say we take out Toad."

"I agree," Yoshi said. "He's fast, strong, and unlike Toadette, he isn't clumsy. He would be a huge threat if he continued on."

The other group was discussing a similar matter. "It has to be Mario," Daisy said. "His strength is humongous. He could potentially win every immunity challenge if a merge comes up."

"I don't want to get rid of Mario," Peach commented, "but you're right. Mario could possibly clean us out."

The group headed back to tribal council later that night. They set their torches behind the seats and sat down.

"Hello, guys," Marc said. "Are you nervous?" Everyone nodded. "Good," Marc said, "because honestly, with how horrible you guys did in that immunity challenge, you don't even deserve to vote. Instead I'll choose one person at random to kill."

The tribe couldn't believe what they just heard. "You're joking, right?" Toad asked.

"Nope," Marc replied. He assumed a fighting pose and announced "Let's see, the sixth person eliminated from Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom is…

…Daisy. Shun Goku Satsu!" He glided toward the princess and grabbed her.

Instantly, the whole area went black. The tribe could hear noises, followed by a scream. When the darkness cleared, Marc had a strange Japanese symbol on his back, and Daisy was lying on the floor; dead as a doorknob. At that point, a strange wind blew her torch flame out.

Marc turned towards the rest of the tribe. "Grab your torches and get out of here before I do the same to you," he said evilly.

The 5 members of Heronia grabbed their torches and rushed back to camp.

Daisy's final words: (No final words available, because she's dead. Duh!)

* * *

**Author's closing notes:**_ Once again, I'm sorry for this unexpected, violent, and totally unfair episode. However, I have some good news for you Daisy fans, and it involves the next episode. No, she is not returning. It's too late for that. I'll see you all in a couple of weeks._


	7. Episode 7: The Merge

**Author's Note: **_Now that I'm back, it's a new episode. Also, it's the longest episode to date, and either the second or third longest of the series (I forget which). At over 4,000 words, I hope you don't get bored._

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

Wario and Waluigi passed gas. Everyone within a two-mile radius smelt it.

At the immunity challenge, the Heronia tribe kept arguing about which way to go, and Evillo secured immunity.

That night, the tribe was spilt between voting off either Toad or Mario.

However, Marc thought that the tribe did so horrible, they shouldn't be allowed to vote.

Using the Shun Goku Satsu, Marc killed Daisy, making her the 6th person eliminated.

10 are left; Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, Toad, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, Waluigi, and Birdo. Who will be voted out tonight?

Episode 7

No one at the Heronia tribe was able to sleep that night. The memory of the previous tribal council hung too firmly on their minds. Marc had actually killed Daisy the previous night. Her final scream made everyone shiver with fear. Marc was a murderer.

Of course, the fact that Toad didn't seem to care as much didn't help. He eventually got to sleep, and almost forgot about it the next morning.

Toad hadn't totally forgotten about it, though. "Sure, I still remember what happened to Daisy," he said for the commentary. "I don't think anyone will ever forget that. It's just that I think we all have to move on after what happened. It happened, it's done with. We have to move on."

Meanwhile, at the Evillo tribe, the group was making fun of Birdo.

"It's true!" she said. "I could swear I heard someone screaming last night!"

"Yeah, right," Bowser sneered. "And I am the queen of France." Everyone giggled.

Pretty much everyone had been doing this to Birdo all morning. They couldn't believe that she had heard anything. Then again, none of the others had very good hearing.

Later that day, Peach was checking the mail, even though she didn't think there would be anything. She was surprised to find a normal piece of paper inside. Peach took the paper and read it.

"Let's keep it simple," it said. "Come back to (location censored). No questions."

Peach was still nervous of what Marc did the previous day. But she decided to suck it up and tell her tribe it was time to go.

The Evillo tribe arrived at (location censored), with Marc already there. The mats were no where to be seen, so they just stood in the middle of the area.

Soon the Heronia tribe arrived. "Evillo, take a look at the new Heronia tribe," Marc said. "Daisy eliminated at the last tribal council." Most of the Evillo tribe looked a little surprised.

"How are you all doing?" Marc asked. Most of the Evillo tribe said, "Fine." Most of the Heronia tribe said, "Very disturbed." Toad and Birdo each said "Not good."

"Birdo, why did you say 'not good'?" inquired Marc.

"Well, I was sure I heard a scream last night, but no one believes me," she said. The rest of her tribe snickered.

"I believe you," Marc confirmed her. He then added, "Anyways, on to business."

"Everyone, take a step forward," Marc commanded. Everyone did, but the Heronia tribe seemed to hesitate first. Then Marc said, "Drop your buffs. We are merging."

Everyone flinched, but didn't look too shocked as they removed their coloured buffs (yellow for Heronia, red for Evillo).

Marc then handed out Orange buffs. "You are now all members of the Fungus tribe. Please do not comment on the name. I suck at being very original." Everyone attached the Orange buffs to themselves.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?" Everyone nodded. "Today's challenge is a straightforward race," Marc said. You will start off right here, and then run into the ocean to obtain one of two flags. You then bring that flag back here. First competitor to bring back both flags wins. Want to know what you're playing for?" Everyone nodded.

"The first three competitors to finish will be able to fly to a bowling alley," Marc announced. Several people gasped. "You will be able to play up to 6 games of either 5 or 10 pin bowling, plus you will get an unlimited supply of pop, hot dogs, and nachos, as well as access to the arcade." Everyone almost died at the thought of this. "Let's get you guys started."

A few minutes later, everyone was at their starting positions. Marc announced, "Here we go! For reward! Survivors ready? GO!"

All ten survivors started running at top speed. Yoshi and Toad were in the front, due to their incredibly light weights, while Bowser and Wario were bringing up the rear.

As the group progressed into the water, Wario gained a bit more on the others, but Bowser kept struggling behind.

Toad was able to reach his first flag in no time, while Yoshi was just half a second behind. Waluigi grabbed his flag at the same time as Mario just a couple of seconds after Yoshi. They were followed by Peach, Luigi, Bowser Jr., Wario, Birdo, and Bowser in that order, although Toad was already back to shore by the time Birdo reached her flag.

Toad's intense speed got him back to his starting point in almost no time at all. Yoshi wasn't that far behind, but he was starting to slow down. Bowser's slow speed forced him to take his flag after Toad had deposited his.

As each of the competitors dropped their flags and ran back for their second, some of the positions changed. Birdo was able to get a little bit ahead of Wario, due to her fair endurance. Bowser Jr. and Luigi passed Peach on her way back to the water, and became almost neck-and-neck. Yoshi still continued to slow down.

Toad soon became far ahead of everyone else. He grabbed his last flag just seconds after Yoshi reached the water.

Although most of the positions stayed the same as Toad ran back to the finish, the speed of Wario, Yoshi, and Mario started to slow down some more, causing Waluigi to pass the red plumber.

Toad was able to slam down his last flag as most people had just grabbed their last flags. Ironically, Bowser had only started for his last flag 12 seconds earlier. "Toad wins reward!" Marc called. "Only two more can earn it."

Everyone started giving it their all for the last two spots. Bowser seemed to increase his speed a bit and was soon only a couple of feet behind Wario.

However, the moment Yoshi reached the shore with his second flag, he instantly stopped and fell to the sand from exhaustion. So did Mario, when he was just feet from the finish line, causing Waluigi to slam his flag down. "Waluigi wins reward!" yelled Marc. "Only one space left. Who's going to earn it?"

Luigi started to get a bit physical with Bowser Jr. The green plumber actually pushed the prince of Koopas to the ground and started running as if his life depended on it.

Unfortunately for Luigi, his brother recovered from his exhaustion and started to crawl toward the finish line.

Marc could tell that it was going to be a close finish, so he pulled an instant-develop camera out of his pocket and set it near the ground.

His hunch was right. Mario dropped his flag over the finish line just as Luigi crossed and slammed his down. The camera flash went off. Marc picked it up and waited for the picture to develop.

Even once the photo had developed, Marc had to study it for several minutes to make sure he wouldn't be mistaken. This studying took so long that Peach and Bowser Jr. both made it to the finish line before the winner was called. They didn't bother slamming down their flags, as they knew that one of the Mario Bros. had won.

After a couple more minutes, Marc knew who the winner was, as the flag was just a couple of centimeters below. He called out the winner's name just before Birdo made it to the finish line. Yoshi was still unconscious in the sand. Marc yelled:

"Mario wins reward!" Bowser threw up his hands in disgust, forgetting that he was still partway into the ocean, and he sunk. Luigi's mood dropped a lot.

Mario weakly cried out, "Wahoo!" and then instantly plopped his face in the sand. "Um, could-a someone pull-a me up?" Everyone except Luigi (was too depressed), Wario (he had just come back to shore), Bowser (struggling to swim back) and Yoshi (still unconscious in the sand) laughed at the plumber's situation.

Bowser had almost made it back to shore just as Mario regained his strength. "Congratulations, Toad, Waluigi and Mario," Marc said. "You get to go to the bowling alley. The helicopter is right over there." He pointed to the machine a few dozen meters away, and the threesome walked over to it, still happy about their win.

Marc then turned to the other seven competitors; just as Bowser walked back carrying Yoshi, who was beginning to wake up. "The rest of you, I've got nothing for you," Marc told them. "Head on back to the Heronia camp. All luxury items of the Evillo tribe have already been brought there." The seven headed back to their camp, as Yoshi came to.

"What happened?" Yoshi asked Bowser.

"Waluigi and Mario made it to the finish line after you were knocked out," Bowser said. "Luigi was pretty close too, though."

Yoshi started hating himself on the inside. He wished that he never would've stopped running.

Two hours later, the threesome of Toad, Waluigi and Mario had arrived at the bowling alley, and were already partway through their first game. The three also had a really big pitcher of Root Beer (best, soft drink, ever), a basket of French fries and about a dozen hotdogs.

After the game was finished (Toad with 113, Mario with 172 and Waluigi with 180), the group decided to check out the arcade. Inside, they found a huge selection of games to play. This included half a dozen pinball machines, some FPS rail shooters, Marvel vs. Capcom, a DDR stage, and even a cabinet for the original Donkey Kong. As if this wasn't great enough, the trio also found three giant buckets of quarters, seemingly to be used for the arcade.

The three played some pinball for a while. Mario and Waluigi didn't have much luck, but Toad was a complete wizard. As he continued to rank up his score (still on his first ball) while the other two had finished, the plumbers decided to have a little chat.

"Um, Waluigi," Mario started nervously, "can I-a talk to you about-a something?"

"Sure, fire away," the wicked plumber in purple responded.

"I was actually wondering if I could possibly convince you to…"

"Stop," Waluigi interrupted. "I know what you're going to say. It's really obvious, actually. And my answer is I'll have to think about it. I don't hate you as much as everyone thinks, but my Brother… let's just say he might not like it."

Mario looked confused. He said, "I just wanted to challenge you to Marvel vs. Capcom!"

"Oh, sorry," the wicked Waluigi wesponded wespectively. "But, I accept your challenge! You're on!"

Meanwhile, at the new Fungus Tribe's camp, the seven… ah, screw the manners. The seven losers, yes losers, we're trying to get along. Wait, that's a lie. Only some were trying to get along. Luigi was resting in the shelter, and most of the former Evillo tribe stayed amongst themselves. The only exception was a threesome consisting of Peach, Yoshi and Birdo.

"So, let me get this straight," said Birdo. "You want me to diverge myself from the Evillo alliance, join you guys to form a majority, and potentially get everyone ticked off at me?"

"Uh, yeah, that's basically it," Peach responded.

"I'll probably have to think about it," Birdo answered, and she walked away.

"Their offer is actually pretty good," Birdo said for the commentary later. "I'd finally be able to get rid of one of the jerks who have been with me the past 15 days. On the other hand, the best they could promise me is the final 6. Once the others of the original Evillo tribe are gone, they'll take me out."

"I'm pretty surprised she didn't go right for it," Yoshi also commented. "She would probably be next to go if she didn't. I also thought that she liked me. I like her." There was an awkward silence, before Yoshi yelled "Give me that tape!"

Back at the Bowling Alley, the three winners had finished with the arcade and their third bowling game. They seemed to be getting bored with it, when Toad said, "Who's up for five-pin bowling?"

Mario and Waluigi looked puzzled. "Five-pin bowling?" Mario asked, "What is-a that?"

Toad started to explain the game. "There are a few differences between five-pin and ten-pin bowling. First, obviously, there are only five pins. Secondly, both the balls and the pins are smaller. Third, the ball has no holes; you hold onto it like a normal ball. Fourth, there are three throws per frame, instead of two. Finally, instead of scoring one point per pin, you score 5 for the head pin, 3 for the pins next to the head pin, and 2 for the edge pins. Any questions?"

Mario seemed to understand, but Waluigi raised his hand and said, "Could you repeat that? I wasn't listening."

Toad rolled his eyes and explained again.

The next day was a pretty boring one. Mario, Waluigi and Toad had come back, looking fatter than usual. Everyone was fairly jealous at them, but this was quite obvious as everyone always is when someone else wins the reward.

Luigi hadn't gotten out of the shelter since he came back from the reward challenge a day earlier. If that wasn't proof that he was bummed, nothing is.

Mario was attempting to cheer his brother up. "Come on, Luigi," he said, "you can't-a stay in there forever."

"Just-a watch me," the green-garbed plumber said without looking at his brother.

"Luigi, I know I'm not supposed to do this, but…" there was silence. Luigi looked at his brother, who was digging through his bag. About a minute later, Mario pulled out…

"A hot dog?!?!?" Luigi cried.

"It's-a cold by now, and there-a might be a little sand on it, but I-a wanted to bring you-a something to cheer you up," Mario said, as he gave his brother the frankfurter.

Luigi smiled and ate the hot dog. "Mario may always get-a more attention than me," Luigi said for the commentary later, "but he-a always tries to cheer me up whenever I'm-a depressed. He-a always succeeds, too."

The next day, as he hadn't had contributed much to the new tribe yet, Luigi was checking for some tree-mail. Sure enough, there was a folded up message inside. It read, "Come on back to (location censored) for the first individual immunity challenge, as well as a surprise."

"A surprise?" Luigi asked out loud. He wondered what it could possibly be.

The new Fungus tribe arrived at (location censored). Marc was already there, as usual.

"I'll take back the immunity," Marc said. As Wario handed it back, Marc said, "The immunity is no more. Instead we'll be playing for the individual immunity." He held up a necklace that had a smaller version of the idol attached to it. "Before we start, I'd like to show you guys the surprise.

"As some of you may know, Daisy was not voted out at the last tribal council, but instead I decided to kill her." The former Evillo members gasped in shock. "However," Marc continued, "I felt kind of bad about it afterwards, so I asked for a little favor from a friend to reverse that. Now, to help with the immunity challenge, here she is!" At that moment, a certain princess in an orange dress ran out from the nearby jungle.

"Daisy!" nearly everyone yelled. Everyone on the former Heronia tribe, particularly Peach, was thrilled to see her alive.

"That's right, folks," Marc announced. "I had my friend resurrect Daisy. However, because her torch was put out, she is still out of the game. However, she is allowed to have one last part in this game before she leaves. Time to get to today's challenge.

"How many of you have played Simon Says?" Marc asked the ten survivors. Everyone put up their hands. "Good," said Marc, "because that's exactly what's going to happen. It's a big game of Simon Says. Anything goes. You screw up and you're out of the challenge. Last one standing wins the individual immunity, cannot be voted out at the next tribal council, and guaranteed an 11% chance of winning the game. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good, because there is one last twist: I will not be Simon, Daisy will be."

Some people looked surprised. "That's right," Marc said, "I will just be watching from the sidelines, looking for people to screw up. Daisy will be calling all shots. Are you guys ready?" Everyone nodded. "Then it's time to start. Get over here, Daisy."

Daisy walked over to where Marc was standing and announced, "How are you guys doing?"

Answers were mostly, "Good".

"That's great," Daisy said, "but now it's time to start the game! Daisy says that the game starts now!" No one even flinched.

"Daisy says stick out your tongue." Everyone did so.

"Daisy says, raise your right arm." Everyone did so, although Wario had to think for a minute as he forgot which way is right.

"Suck your tongue back in." Wario, Luigi and Birdo did so. Marc caught them.

"She didn't say 'Daisy says'! Wario, Luigi, Birdo, go sit on the loser's bench." The trio did so, although that didn't stop them from griping.

Daisy restarted the game. "Daisy says lift your other arm." Everyone did so.

"Daisy says suck your tongue back in." Everyone did so.

"Daisy says clap your hands repeatedly." Everyone did so, causing Marc to plug his ears from the noise.

"Stop clapping your hands." Bowser Jr. did, and he realized his mistake only seconds later. He didn't wait for Daisy to tell him his mistake; he just sulked over to the loser's bench.

"Okay guys, stop clapping your hands," Daisy said. No one stopped. "I said stop clapping your hands!" Everyone kept on clapping. "What part of 'stop clapping' do you not understand?" It didn't change a thing. "Daisy says stop clapping your hands." Everyone did so. "You guys are smart," Daisy said impressively.

"Daisy says jump up and down." Everyone did so.

"Stick your finger up your nose." Waluigi and Mario did so. Mario instantly slapped his forehead by mistake, but Waluigi kept digging in there.

"Go sit on the loser's bench, you two," Marc told them. The followed the command, but they felt depressed. Only Yoshi, Bowser, Toad and Peach were left, now.

"Stomp your feet," Daisy said. No one moved. "Nice."

"Daisy says shake your junk." Everyone started shaking their butts like a pack of crazy animals.

"Daisy says stop." Everyone stood still.

"Daisy says stand on one foot." Everyone did.

"Now run in place." Bowser, Yoshi and Toad started running without moving forward. It was too late by the time they realized their mistake.

"Peach! Wins first individual immunity!" Marc yelled at the top of his lungs. The princess gasped in both surprise and joy.

"Come on over Peach," Marc said. The princess walked over to Marc, who placed the immunity necklace around her neck.

Marc then announced, "Peach, you are safe at tonight's tribal council. For the rest of you, someone's going home. Say a final goodbye to Daisy, then head on back to camp."

All ten survivors bid their farewells to princess Daisy and walked back to camp.

Back at camp, things were quite… how would you say it… random. Yeah, that's it, random.

"So, I won the first individual immunity," Peach was saying for the commentary. "It feels great, knowing I'll be here for at least another couple of days."

Peach was just relaxing in the shelter when Toad came up to her.

"Um, princess…" Toad started.

"You don't have to call me princess here, Toad," Peach responded. "We're both off duty."

"Alright, Peach," Toad continued. Now he started speaking softer. "I was wondering if we could possibly form an alliance."

Peach stared at Toad, confused. "Why would you want to create an alliance?" She asked. "The Heronia tribe isn't in any real danger yet."

"Yeah," said Toad, "but you never know what could happen. Someone could defect."

Peach thought for a minute before saying, "Sure, an alliance it is." Toad smiled, and the pair shook hands.

Meanwhile, the rest of the former Heronia tribe was gathering together.

"So, who are we planning on voting out tonight?" Yoshi asked the Mario Bros.

"It's-a got to be Bowser," Mario declared. "We all hate him, and he's-a proved that endurance matches are a piece of-the cake for him."

"You know something?" Yoshi said. "That is a great point you made. Bowser it is, then."

At the same time, most of the Evillo tribe was chatting together. The only one who seemed to be absent was Birdo.

"So, are we ousting Mario tonight?" Waluigi asked the group.

"Well," Bowser said, thinking as hard as he could, "I think we should. He's a fairly strong player, and we all despise him."

"But dad," Bowser Jr. interrupted, "What about that Toad guy? You know how much of a threat he is!"

Bowser looked at his son. "You're right that he's a threat," he explained, "which is why we should take him out after Mario. Would you rather spend another day with Mario or Toad?"

"Good point," the koopa prince said.

That night, the ten survivors made their way to tribal council. Marc was waiting for them (like, duh!). The group sat down.

"Princess Peach," Marc began, "how does it feel to win the first individual immunity?"

"It feels great!" Peach replied enthusiastically. "With this little baby on, I know I'm going to survive out here at least a little longer."

"Mario, how did you, Toad, and Waluigi enjoy the reward?" Marc inquired.

"Well, we-a had quite a bit of fun," Mario said. "We-a ate great food, used the arcade, and played-a plenty of bowling."

"You mean there was no strategizing going on?" Marc asked, puzzled.

"Not really," Mario responded. "There-a seemed to be some in the arcade, but it-a was actually just a question on whether or not someone wanted a game."

"Wario," Marc asked, "How do you think the first vote is going to go tonight?"

"I think that it's gonna be a 5-5 tie between someone from Heronia, and someone from Evillo," Wario responded. "Of course, you never know if someone flopped to the other side."

"Birdo, do you think Wario's prediction could be correct?" Marc asked.

"I don't know," Birdo said, shaking her head. "We'll just have to see."

"Alrighty, then," Marc said. "Before we get to the vote, Peach, do you want to give immunity up?"

"No way!" she yelled.

"Okay," Marc said. "Peach is immune, you cannot vote for her. Everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Luigi, you're up."

The ten survivors cast their votes. Some of them follow.

Voter: Votee: "Reason"

Mario: Bowser: "You-a know very darn well why this vote is for you."

Bowser Jr.: Mario: "It was either you or Toad, and frankly, I like Toad better."

Birdo: ???: "I just feel that it's for the best."

The votes were cast, and Marc said, "I'll go tally the votes."

He came back with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately.

"First vote: Mario." The red plumber looked shocked, very few others looked surprised though.

"Mario. Two votes Mario.

"Bowser." The koopa king started breathing harder.

"Mario. Three votes Mario, 1 vote Bowser." "Mama-mia," breathed Mario.

"Bowser."

"Bowser. Three votes Bowser."

"Bowser." Bowser was getting really uncomfortable.

"Bowser. Five votes Bowser." "No!" whispered Bowser Jr.

"Mario. Five votes Bowser, Four votes Mario. One vote left." The heat kept getting more intense.

"Seventh person voted off of Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom," Marc said as he turned the final ballot. "Bowser. You need to bring me your torch."

Bowser gave his son one final hug. "Go get 'em, junior," he said, and then reluctantly brought his torch up to Marc.

"Bowser, the tribe has spoken," Marc said, snuffing out the torch. "It's time to go."

Bowser looked at his son one last time, and then walked off, never to be seen again.

"Well folks," Marc announced, "I've got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that you pretty much can't trust anyone at this stage. The good news is that you nine will now represent the jury. Grab your torches, head on back to camp."

The nine remaining survivors grabbed their torches and walked back to camp.

* * *

**Author's closing notes:** _Now that Bowser is gone, it looks like the Evillo tribe as a whole is in trouble. Was Birdo's decision to join the Heronias a good idea? Will her alliance with Peach and Yoshi last? Here's a hint; the answer is the same as the answer to the question "Why do mosquitoes exist?"._


	8. Episode 8

**Author's Note: **_Episode 8 is finally here! Also, if I remember correctly, I'll have to be making serious modifications to episode 12 before I upload it. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

The two tribes finally merged into one.

In the reward challenge; a big race; Toad, Waluigi and Mario managed to snag the victory, and got to bowl.

Peach and Yoshi tried to convince Birdo to swap sides.

Luigi was depressed, but eventually he got over it, with some help from Mario's leftover hot dog.

At the immunity challenge, Daisy made a surprise reappearance, and she had the survivors play "Simon Says".

Eventually, Peach was able to beat everyone, and she won the first individual immunity.

The tribe that night was separated into taking out one of the former leaders.

In the end, Birdo betrayed her original tribe, and Bowser was the 7th person voted off.

9 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

Episode 8

No one could sleep that night. Rather than that being caused by some tragedy, it was because Bowser Jr. was sobbing for hours on end. It was driving everyone crazy.

"Hey, kid!" Birdo shouted at last. "Shut up! You might not want to sleep, but we do! Sob in your head!"

Most people looked pretty shocked at Birdo for this comment, but Wario just said, "You tell him! Shut up, before we make you sleep in the water!"

"I can't believe what Birdo said," Yoshi mentioned for the commentary later. "That isn't like her at all. I think she's starting to flip, unfortunately. She might just be confused or stressed, though. I'll ask what's wrong later."

"What the heck was that about?" Bowser Jr. said for the commentary. "I was just sad 'cause dad's gone. Birdo's a big meanie!"

"I can't believe I said that!" Birdo commented herself. "I must have flipped for a second. You would too, if you had spent 18 days with a huge load of people you hate and ate horrible food."

Later that day, Birdo was sitting all by herself at the edge of the beach. Yoshi came up to her and asked, "Hey, what's wrong, Birdo?"

Birdo looked at Yoshi. "Isn't it obvious? It's what I did last night!" she said, plainly.

"Come on," Yoshi said. "It's alright. I understand if you can't stand this place. I sure can't."

Birdo glanced at Yoshi. "Thanks, Yoshi," she said.

Birdo and Yoshi started to watch the sun's descent in the sky. "Birdo," Yoshi stated, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Birdo looked at Yoshi (again). "What?" she asked.

"Um, I've always, kinda, liked you," Yoshi responded, kind of embarrassed.

Birdo started to blush. "I like you to, Yoshi," she added.

The two dinosaurs looked at each other, and then did something that will not be written here because no one in their right mind would ever actually want to see something like that.

The next morning, Wario was checking for tree-mail. He was able to find something in it. He found a lunch menu from the "Titanic", and a message written on the back.

"Well, it's time for another immunity challenge," it said. "It's back to (location censored). Come on. PS: Yes, this is on the back of a menu worth 50 grand, but I don't care, because I'm stinking rich."

"Jeez," Wario said. "That guy is really full of sarcasm."

Later that day, at (location censored), the nine remaining survivors came and stood on the mat. Marc was (guess what!) already there.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?" Marc asked everyone. Everyone nodded. "I'll need the immunity back first, though." Peach handed him the immunity necklace.

"Today's challenge is simple: everyone will stand on their heads for as long as possible," Marc declared. "Last person standing wins immunity, and is guaranteed a 12.5% chance of becoming the sole survivor. Understand?" everyone nodded. "Good, 'cause there's one more little twist: you'll be playing out there." Marc pointed to nine platforms out in the water, with little roofs on top.

"Over here," Marc said as he pointed beside the castaways, "are teleportation pods. Everyone will stand on these, and YOU MUST REMEMBER TO HOLD YOUR HANDS UP BESIDE YOUR HEAD. If you don't, you'll be out quickly. On my go, I will flip the switch, causing everyone to be teleported out to the 2 by 4 foot platforms in the water, upside down. You will then proceed to headstand for as long as possible. You get that?"

Everyone looked a little nervous, but there were no objections. "Alright," Marc told the group, "everyone, stand on the pod with your name beside it."

Two and a half minutes later, everyone was standing on their respective pods, with their hands up beside their heads. "For immunity!" Marc yelled, about to flip the switch to activate the pods. "Survivors ready! GO!" With that, he flipped the switch, and everyone was teleported upside down to the platforms.

Everyone had felt the difficulty to keep their balance at first, but they soon were all balancing on their heads perfectly. It was four minutes before someone decided to lose their balance.

Princess Peach had forgotten to take off her crown before the challenge, causing it to dig into her skull. After the first four minutes, it was too much for her, and she fell off the platform into the water.

"Peach has fallen into the water, she is out of it!" Marc yelled. "Only eight left, who's gonna get immunity?"

No one else was struggling too much, but 11 minutes later (that means at the 15 minute mark), Marc called, "It's been 15 minutes! Time to ante the stakes up a notch. In 3 seconds, about 3-6 inches will be cut off of each side of your platforms! 3, 2, 1!" A good hunk of wood was dropped from all the platforms.

The wider competitors started to struggle right then. Bowser Jr. did his best to stay up, and he succeeded, thanks to his low center of gravity. Wario wasn't so lucky, however. He crashed into the water just a minute after the platforms had dropped. "Wario is out of the challenge!" Marc yelled as Wario started grumbling back to shore.

10 minutes later, someone else was struggling. Toad started flailing his tiny legs like they were on fire, but he somehow regained his balance.

Just a minute later, however, Luigi started flailing his legs. He tried shooting them up, but all he did was fire them over the platform along with himself. "Oh, no," he said before crashing into the water.

"Luigi is out of it, now!" Marc yelled. "Just six left!"

Three minutes later, Marc called out again. "It's the 30 minute mark! Time to cut off some more area! 3, 2, 1!" More wood fell into the water. "Everyone is now on an 18 by 36 inch plank!" Marc yelled. "It's gonna start getting harder to balance!"

Marc wasn't kidding. Almost everyone had to flail their legs for a bit, before the other two plumbers crashed into the water.

"Mario and Waluigi are eliminated!" Marc yelled. "We are down to Yoshi, Toad, Bowser Jr. and Birdo! Who's gonna win immunity?"

About six minutes later, Birdo started losing her balance at last. She knew she couldn't recover, so she did a handspring from her platform and landed in the water, feet first.

"Birdo kind of looked like she gave up there," Marc commented. "Only three left!"

Another nine minutes later, Marc was back. "I actually expected this to be done five minutes ago," he said. "It's the 45 minute mark! Time for more wood to go!" With that, more wood and a green dinosaur fell into the water. "Yoshi seemed like he was balancing on the edge. There's no other way he could've fallen off," Marc said. "It is down to Toad and Bowser Jr.!"

It was a fairly calm 15 minutes. Other than a little bit of flailing from the last two, no one looked like they were giving up. "It's been one hour!" Marc called. "Time for the last wood drop!" More wood fell into the ocean, leaving the survivors balancing on a pair of 1 by 2 foot platforms.

Toad looked at Bowser Jr. "Are you gonna give up?" he asked.

"No way!" Bowser Jr. replied.

"Then it looks like this is going to go on for a while," Toad called back.

He was right: another 20 minutes passed with neither competitor losing balance. No one at shore could believe that they had been up there for 80 minutes.

However, right then, both survivors' legs started flailing like mad. Only one of them fell in though, and Marc called out the winner's name.

"Toad wins immunity!" Marc yelled.

"Yippee!" Toad cheered, and he jumped off of his platform into the lake, as he swam back up to shore.

"Congratulations, Toad," Marc said, placing the immunity necklace around Toad's neck. "You are safe at tonight's tribal council. For the rest of you, one of you eight is going home tonight. Head on back to camp."

The nine survivors stalked back to camp.

Things were getting full of tension that night. Yoshi was with Birdo, chatting.

"Who are we going to vote out, tonight?" Yoshi whispered.

Birdo looked at him with a sad face. "I hate to break this to you," Birdo said softly, "but I think I might be going."

"SAY WHAT?!?!?!?" Yoshi said. "Why would they do that?"

"Well," Birdo started, "I don't think they got over the comment I made about Bowser Jr. a couple of nights ago. I wouldn't be surprised if the vote was unanimous."

"Don't worry," Yoshi said. "I'll try to convince others to forget about that."

The Wario Bros. were talking about something else.

"Listen, bro," Wario said, "we need to vote out Bowser Jr."

"What?" Waluigi asked. "Why not Birdo? You don't like her either."

"Because, honestly, that little brat is WAAAYY more annoying than Birdo!" Wario replied. "Think about it! Birdo was right to yell at that punk!"

"Great point," Waluigi said.

A little later, Yoshi was trying to convince Peach with her vote.

"Come on!" he said. "Birdo didn't mean what she said! Besides, what about the alliance we made with her?"

"Yoshi, those are all good points," Peach claimed, "but I still have to think about it. I'll decide tonight."

Peach later stated for the commentary. "This really sucks," she said. "I can either vote out Bowser Jr. and lose my alliance with Toad, or vote out Birdo and lose my alliance with Yoshi. Either way, someone gets ticked."

That night, the remaining nine survivors made their way to tribal council. They… why the heck am I still writing this? You know the drill! Picture it yourself!

Marc started talking. "Mario, how is it now that everyone is on one big tribe?"

"It's-a quite different from having-a two different tribes," Mario said. "Now that it's-a basically everyone vs. everyone, it's-a lot harder to trust each other."

"Waluigi, do you agree?" Marc asked.

"I do," Waluigi replied. "I mean, just earlier, my brother wanted to vote differently than me. I decided to change it, but only because he made a great point."

"So, Toad," Marc continued, "with a lack of trust, is it harder to make alliances now?"

"Not for me, necessarily," Toad replied, "but for others, yes. I tried to make one, and the other party had difficulty deciding."

"Alright," Marc announced. "Before we get to the vote, Toad, are you giving your immunity up to someone else?"

"Nope," Toad responded.

"Fine then," Marc said. "Toad has immunity, you cannot vote for him. Everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Mario, you're up."

One by one, the votes were cast. A sample:

Voter: Votee: "Reason"

Bowser Jr.: Birdo: "You are a huge meanie! Besides, you're the reason my dad's gone!"

Yoshi: Bowser Jr.: "Just like your father. Prepare to leave."

Luigi: Birdo: "Seriously: what-a was up with that remark to Bowser Jr.?"

Peach: ???: "I'm saying sorry to two people here, but I have to do this."

Marc then said, "I'll go tally the votes."

He came back with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

"First vote: Birdo." No surprised faces.

"Birdo. Two votes Birdo."

"Bowser Jr. Two votes Birdo, one vote Bowser Jr." The Koopa prince looked a little worried.

"Birdo. Three votes Birdo" Birdo put her face in her arms.

"Bowser Jr." Several people looked confused.

"Bowser Jr. Three votes Bowser Jr. and Birdo." Bowser Jr. looked dumbstruck.

"Bowser Jr. Four votes Bowser Jr." Most people looked really surprised.

"Birdo. Four votes Birdo. One vote left." A heart started pumping, but it turned out to be a Dolby Surround Sound®, which Marc unplugged. He then read the last vote.

"8th person voted out of Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom and the first member of our jury….

Birdo. You need to come bring me your torch." Birdo hugged Yoshi, but then brought her torch up to Marc without a second thought.

"Birdo, the tribe has spoken," Marc said, snuffing out Birdo's torch. "It's time to go." Birdo walked off without another word.

Marc made his usual announcement. "The jury has started, and it's getting harder to trust others. Think about that for a while. Grab your torches, head on back to camp."

Everyone stalked back to camp, but no one noticed a tear dropping down Yoshi's eye.

Birdo's final words: "It wasn't really surprising I was voted out. I never really got along with anyone, and by yelling I was just asking to be voted out. What I was surprised of is that I got in an alliance, and apparently it was broken. Yoshi, take her out for me! I love you!"

* * *

**Author's closing notes: **_Well, Peach did it. She betrayed her alliance, Birdo is gone, and the jury has started. Will it cost Peach in the end, or is it her best move to date?_


	9. Episode 9

**Author's Note:** _Another week, another episode. I have to start making serious edits to episode 12._

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

Birdo got ticked off at Bowser Jr.'s whining, shocking everyone but Wario.

Yoshi and Birdo finally revealed their true feelings for each other.

At the immunity challenge, a head-stand endurance round, Toad managed to defeat everyone, and he won immunity.

That night, Yoshi tried to save Birdo's neck by convincing Peach to vote with them against Bowser Jr. Peach knew she would therefore either betray her alliance to Toad or Yoshi.

In the end, Peach chose Toad over Yoshi, making Birdo the 8th voted out and the first jury member.

8 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

Episode 9

There seemed to be nothing going on as the tribe slept that night. In reality, however, Yoshi was cursing at Peach under his breath all night, for obvious reasons. If you don't know what they are, then read the previous episode.

The next day, after a breakfast of coconuts, a fairly awkward conversation started between Peach and Yoshi.

"So, I see you decided to betray the alliance," Yoshi said matter-of-factly.

"Look, Yoshi," Peach replied, "If this is about last night's vote, it was actually a tough decision! I was also in an alliance with Toad, so if I hadn't had backstabbed for Birdo, I would have lost the alliance with him! Either way, I break an alliance."

"Do you have any idea how stupid that was?" Yoshi said. "If you had voted for Bowser Jr., then unless Toad specifically not to vote him off; which he didn't; you still wouldn't have broken his alliance! To add to your idiocy, you were the one who started the alliance between Birdo and me! Also, our alliance promises you a better deal!"

Peach looked absolutely shocked at these statements. "Fine," she said. "You think I'm dumb? You're in for a big surprise." She walked away into the jungle.

"Peach went into the jungle a while ago," Mario said for the commentary later, "and when she-a came back, she-a has this huge-a expression of anger. I-a wonder what happened."

The next day, Waluigi decided to check tree-mail. He was surprised to find a Nintendo Wii connected to a small battery-powered television. Waluigi turned them both on and noticed that there was a message in the mail section. Waluigi selected it and read the message.

"How's this for a greeting?" it read. "Good job on lasting for three weeks! Only ten days remain in the competition. Come on back to (location censored) for the next immunity challenge. This one will involve some physical stuff."

Waluigi was about to turn the machine off, when he read the little bit that was left; "This Wii will self-destruct in 10 seconds, not because I hate the Wii, but because explosions are cool."

The purple plumber dropped the Wii-mote and ran his butt off, not even turning back when he heard a small explosion.

Later, the remaining 8 survivors arrived at (location censored). They stood on the mat.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?" Marc asked. Everyone responded in the affirmative. "First things first," Marc replied. "Toad, I need the immunity back." Toad handed away the immunity necklace. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs."

"Today's challenge is a physical strength contest," Marc said. "One-by-one, everyone's name will be randomly placed against someone else. Each of the pairs will then physically fight each other in that big ring over there." He pointed at a circle that looked like a sumo ring. "The first person in each pair to either push the opponent out of the ring, make the opponent surrender, or knock the opponent unconscious advances to the round 2, where they will do it again. The one who wins round three will get immunity, guaranteed a 14% chance at winning this game. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded. "Let's draw for spots."

A few minutes later, the spots had been drawn. The matches were Mario vs. Peach, Luigi vs. Waluigi, Bowser Jr. vs. Toad, and Yoshi vs. Wario.

Marc announced each match. "Round 1, Match 1: Mario vs. Peach." The two survivors entered the ring and faced each other. "Alright," Marc said, "because I'm a huge fan of fighting games, this is what's gonna happen. You both have had special sensor pads attached to your backs. These pads transfer info about your stamina into the computer up here. When someone's stamina is lost, they are knocked out. You guys ready?" Mario and Peach nodded, and Marc flipped a switch, causing some sweet fighting music to come on.

"This is gonna be a match to remember! FIGHT!" Marc yelled, and Mario instantly ran at Peach. Peach dodged away from his attack, almost causing Mario to fall out of the ring. He stopped just before, however. Peach then attempted to give Mario a fatal push, but Mario quickly kicked behind himself as a defensive maneuver.

Peach stumbled a bit, but then ran after Mario and slapped him around a few times. Mario started getting dazed. Peach was about to slam down Mario, but the plumber grabbed the princess by the foot at the last second.

"Sorry about this," Mario whispered to Peach, and he soon began swinging her around and around. Mario eventually let go, and Peach flew right out of the ring, thudding to the ground.

"RING OUT! Mario advances to round 2!" Marc announced, and the other survivors clapped for Mario.

"Round 1, Match 2: Luigi vs. Waluigi," Marc announced. The two combatants took their places. "This all depends on your skill! FIGHT!"

Luigi closed his eyes, and ran out at his rival, flinging out his fists (like he does in SSBM). Waluigi just stepped out of the way, stuck out his really long leg, and tripped Luigi. The green plumber crashed face-first out of the arena.

"RING OUT! Walugi advances to round 2 and will fight Mario!" Marc announced, and there was a light applause.

"Round 1, Match 3: Bowser Jr. vs. Toad," Marc announced. Toad didn't look worried at all, as he stepped into the arena, across from the prince of Koopas. "Live and let die! FIGHT!"

Both Toad and Bowser Jr. rushed at each other, and began throwing a huge number of punches and kicks. Eventually, Bowser Jr. got caught off guard and got blasted away by a head-butt from Toad. Instead of falling out of the arena, however, Bowser Jr. regained his stance, with an evil smile on his face.

"I think it's time you met my secret weapon," Bowser Jr. said. He inhaled, and then blew a huge ball of fire at Toad. Unfortunately, the fireball fizzled out just before reaching Toad, who stood there, unimpressed.

"Dang it!" Bowser Jr. yelled, frustrated. "It always fizzles out like that!" He tried coughing up another searing ball, but Toad just ran out at Bowser Jr., and unleashed a huge fury of quick jabs. Eventually, Toad stopped with the whirlwind attack. Bowser Jr. looked pretty beaten up, but he was still standing.

"It's been fun," Toad said, "but now it's time to end this." With that, Toad ran behind Bowser Jr. and gave him a huge uppercut to the back, sending Bowser Jr. sailing into the air, and he fell back onto the ground, not moving.

Marc noticed that Bowser Jr.'s stamina reading had reached 0, and he yelled, "KO! Toad advances to round 2!" More applause came from the group.

"Round 1, Match 4: Yoshi vs. Wario," Marc announced. The two combatants took their spots. "Nobody blink! FIGHT!"

Yoshi jumped a short distance into the air, and then landed on Wario's head. Yoshi started doing a silly little dance on Wario's head, sending Wario plummeting into the ground. Wario managed to get up, and gave Yoshi a kick to the stomach.

Yoshi countered this attack by sticking out his tongue. The tongue grabbed Wario, and Yoshi pulled the fat plumber into his mouth, and swallowed, earning some "eww"s from the spectators. Yoshi then laid an egg, and the crowd applauded.

No one seemed to notice that, as Yoshi was still cheering, Wario had popped out of the egg, and had started charging up a hay blower.

A gasp from the crowd gave attention to Yoshi. He turned around, just in time to hear, "Surprise!" and see a huge gloved fist flung straight to his face. Yoshi flew through the air, careened off a rock, and hit the ground. Hard.

"KO! Wario advances to round 2 and will fight Toad!" Marc announced. The crow gave a light applause, except for Bowser Jr., who was still knocked out.

After a five minute rest, the second round started. Bowser Jr. had woken up, but Yoshi was still out cold.

"Round 2, Match 1: Mario vs. Waluigi," Marc announced. Both plumbers faced each other. "This battle is about to explode! FIGHT!"

Waluigi instantly started attacking with his ridiculously long limbs, but they barely seemed to do any damage to Mario, who only seemed to be a little fazed. The heroic plumber dashed over and gave Waluigi a Super Jump Punch. Waluigi flew high into the air, and then landed back on the ground. He was quite a bit bruised up, but still conscious.

"Do you-a give up?" Mario asked.

"You are unbeatable," Waluigi stated, "but I will never give up!" With that, Waluigi rushed at Mario. Mario however, dodged Waluigi and knocked him in the back of the head. "Okay, I give up!" Waluigi said as he struggled to his feet.

"Waluigi gives up! Mario advances to the finals!" Marc announced, and there was quite a bit of applause. Yoshi had woken up by this time, but he was still quite bruised.

"Round 2, Match 2: Toad vs. Wario," Marc stated, as the two strong competitors took their places. "It's show time! FIGHT!"

Wario gave a couple of punches to Toad, who struggled back. Toad recovered quickly, though, and soon rushed towards Wario with a rising uppercut.

Wario struggled to his feet, but Toad started zooming around him, making it impossible for anyone to see Toad. Wario didn't panic, though. He just gave a random punch in front of him, which, luckily for him, hit Toad right out of the arena.

"RING OUT! Wario advances to the finals!" Marc announced. A bit of applause came from the spectators.

The finals were all set to go. "Final round: Mario vs. Wario," Marc announced. The two eternal rivals faced each other in the arena. "Go for broke! FIGHT!"

Mario and Wario ran at each other and started flinging punch after punch at each other. It was a lot like the match between Toad and Bowser Jr., actually. Eventually, Wario got caught off guard, letting Mario counter with a punch to the face, followed by a Mario Tornado.

Wario fell to the ground, but he was able to get up quickly. "I don't think you'll like this," he said. Wario jumped into the air and landed down on Mario's head, forcing Mario to the ground.

Before Mario could get up, however, Wario had already placed his butt in front of Mario's face. Everyone else knew what was coming, so they pulled gas masks out of no where and strapped them on. "Have a little taste of the Wario Waft!" Wario shouted, and with that said, he farted.

The explosion from the fart was incredibly huge! The fact that no one died is incredible. However, when the methane cleared, Mario was unconscious on the ground.

"KO! Wario wins immunity!" Marc announced. Wario did his annoying little laugh, and a light applause came from everyone else. "Just a second, I gotta wake Mario up," Marc said, and he dragged Mario's unconscious body into the nearby jungle.

A little while later, a huge blast was heard, and a flaming Mario emerged from the trees, shouting, "OHMYGODIMONFIRE!" Everyone, including Luigi, laughed a little as Mario jumped into the ocean to put out the flames.

Marc emerged from the trees, but without his sunglasses, and closed eyes. As he put his pair back on, he started snickering like crazy and muttered something that sounded like, "I have to do that more often." Marc grabbed the immunity and then placed the immunity around Wario's neck. "Congrats, Wario. You are safe at tonight's tribal council." He then turned to the other seven survivors, although Mario was just climbing out of the water. "For the rest of you," Marc said, "tribal council tonight, someone's going home. Head on back to camp."

Everyone turned and headed back to camp.

Back at camp, lots of different stuff happened, and I don't know how to do this.

Luigi was interrogating his brother. "Mario?" he asked. "What-a happened back there?"

"I-a don't know." Mario replied. "After-a passing out from Wario's attack, the next thing I-a remember is being on fire in the jungle."

"Are you-a sure that's all you saw?" Luigi inquired.

"Well," Mario said nervously, "I saw a hint of something blue and shiny, but that's about it."

"Mario's not someone who would-a lie to me," Luigi said for the commentary, "but I-a think he may have been delusional. I-a mean, seriously: blue and shiny? There-a wouldn't be anything like that here on Skull Island."

Meanwhile, the Wario bros. were talking to themselves.

"We're voting out Bowser Jr. tonight, right?" Wario asked.

"Well, duh!" Waluigi responded angrily.

"Actually that's a bad idea," a random voice said. Wario and Waluigi turned and saw that Yoshi had made that statement.

"What are you talking about, dino-breath?" asked Wario.

"From what I know so far," Yoshi said, "after Bowser Jr. is gone, you guys are next. They're planning on taking out the rest of the Evillo tribe." The Wario bros. couldn't believe their ears. "Listen," Yoshi told the two. "There is a fairly easy way to save your butts. We'll have to vote out someone from the Heronia tribe. Yes, I said we: I decided to defect."

Waluigi interrupted. "That's great and all," he said, "but who are you planning on voting out?"

Yoshi smirked. "Peach," he replied. "She can't play the game that well, but she has a false sense of security. By voting her out, at least she'll realize the truth."

Wario scratched his head, but then he said, "Alright. Have it your way."

"I know what Yoshi is like," Waluigi later said for the commentary, "and he's partially lying. It's true that we'd be the next to go after Bowser Jr., but he wants Peach gone just because she took out his girlfriend. Kind of like lover's revenge."

That night, the remaining 8 survivors made their way to tribal council. Marc was already there, but this time was a little different. "We will now bring in the jury," he said. "Birdo, voted out at the last tribal council." At that moment, Birdo walked in, smelling nicer then she ever had before, and sat across from the competitors. "You will not direct any questions toward Birdo," Marc said. "She is only here to gather information."

"Mario, at the immunity challenge today, you almost died from that blast of Wario's," Marc said, as Wario started giggling. "How did you manage to pull through?"

"Just plain luck, I guess," Mario responded. "I-a can't believe it either (especially since I was on fire when I-a woke up)."

Marc ignored the last comment. He asked, "Yoshi, who do you think is going to leave tonight?"

Yoshi shrugged. "I've got someone in mind that should go, do to an incredibly stupid move they did," Yoshi said, "but I have no idea if that competitor is going."

Marc looked interested. "What did this person, or whoever, do?" he asked.

Yoshi looked a little nervous, before, responding, "They betrayed an alliance that they started."

Marc looked really surprised. "That is really stupid," he said. Then he turned. "Toad, you've been seen as quite a threat. Do you think you might be going tonight?"

"It seems likely," Toad said, "but I don't think it will happen tonight."

Marc nodded. "Before we get to the vote, Wario, do you…" Wario shook his head. "Just asking," Marc said. "Wario has immunity, you cannot vote for him. Anyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Luigi, you're up."

The votes were cast. Some of them:

Voter: Votee: "Reason"

Peach: Yoshi: "You really think that was stupid? Saying it to everyone was stupid."

Mario: Bowser Jr.: "Hate-a you, hate-a your father, sending you home. Sincerely, Mario."

Wario: Peach: "No idea why I'm listening to Yoshi. Oh yeah! I'll be next if I don't!"

"I'll go tally the votes," Marc said once they were all cast.

He came back with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to get the heck out of here. I'll read the votes.

"First vote: Bowser Jr." "Not again," the koopa prince muttered.

"Yoshi." There was a squeak of surprise.

"Peach. One vote Bowser Jr., Yoshi and Peach."

"Peach. Two votes Peach." The princess looked really surprised.

"Bowser Jr. Two votes Peach and Bowser Jr., one vote Yoshi."

"Bowser Jr. Three votes Bowser Jr." Bowser Jr. started breathing heavily.

"Peach. Three votes Peach and Bowser Jr., one vote Yoshi. One vote left." A heart started pumping again, and it once again turned out to be a Dolby Surround Sound®, which Marc destroyed with a huge laser gun he pulled out of nowhere. "We really need to get a better sound system," he muttered, and he picked the last vote.

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom and the second member of our jury…

…Peach. You need to come hand me your torch." Everybody looked shocked (except Yoshi and Birdo, who both gave little smiles), but the princess handed the torch to Marc anyways.

"Peach, the tribe has spoken," Marc said, snuffing out her torch. "It's time to go."

The princess gave a glare to Yoshi, then walked away.

"That was a very surprising tribal council," Marc said, "but I think it's okay to say that Peach was the last female. That should seriously affect this game's outcome. Grab your torches, head back to camp."

The remaining seven survivors grabbed their torches, and stalked back to camp.

Peach's final words: "I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS VOTED OUT! THERE WAS NO REASON TO GET RID OF ME! YOSHI, I HOPE YOU GO NEXT AND YOU WILL UNLESS EVERYONE IS AS DUMB AS I THINK!"

* * *

**Author's closing notes: **_And there goes Peach. She had it coming. But what will happen next?_


	10. Episode 10

**Author's Note:** _Here we are, with episode 10. And some surprise cameos! Enjoy!_

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

Yoshi gave Peach, who broke the alliance by voting out Birdo, a piece of his mind.

At the immunity challenge, everyone fought each other in a single-elimination tournament. Wario eventually won immunity, and Mario was set on fire somehow.

That night, Yoshi tried to convince the Wario bros. to vote out Peach.

In the end, the wicked duo agreed, and Peach was the 9th person voted out.

7 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

Episode 10

In all honesty, the entire tribe seemed to sleep soundly that night. Until Mario started screaming at the top of his lungs, forcing everyone awake.

"MARIO! Calm down!" Luigi told his brother. Mario didn't stop screaming until Luigi slapped him across the face.

"Thanks, Luigi. I-a needed that," Mario said.

"Why were you screaming?" Luigi asked.

"I just had a nightmare," Mario responded. Eventually, the whole tribe drifted back to sleep.

"It was-a pretty silly," Mario said for the commentary, "but that was a horrible nightmare. I-a was on fire again, and not only was there-a no water nearby, but everyone I-a ever knew was surrounding me and laughing! Even Luigi!" Mario started wailing at the top of his lungs just before the camera shut off.

The next morning, Toad was checking tree-mail. "I'm really nervous, now," he said for the commentary afterwards. "Peach, the only person I had an alliance with, was voted out last night. Add the fact that I dominate most challenges, and I'm a pretty easy guy to get out. I'm surprised I didn't go instead of Peach that night."

Toad checked the tree-mail. It was just a simple piece of paper. This was written on it: "Believe it or not, it's reward challenge time. It's a Survivor classic, with a classic reward as well. Also, DO NOT come back to (location censored). Instead, I will bring the challenge to you."

Toad looked shocked, but he folded the letter up and ran back to tell everyone.

About an hour later, as everyone was waiting around camp for Marc to arrive, Waluigi suddenly jerked up.

"Did you hear that?" he asked everyone.

Everyone just looked at him. "What are you talking about?" Bowser Jr. inquired.

"SHH! Listen!" Waluigi claimed.

Everyone listened carefully. There seemed to be some kind of rumbling coming from nearby jungle. Everyone turned to look at it, and they saw some kind of huge wooden contraption coming straight for them! Just as they were about to run, however they noticed that someone was pushing whatever the thing was. It was Marc!

As Marc finished pushing the huge contraption into the camp area (muttering things like "my back is killing me" and with a load of sweat on his face), he turned to the survivors and said, "Hi, everybody! You ready for today's challenge?" Everyone stood up and nodded.

"Take a good look at this contraption," Marc said. "It is playing a huge role in today's reward challenge. This reward is a huge Survivor classic. First, everyone come up and grab one of these folders I'm holding, and open them." Everyone did so. "Inside are four cards with the letters A, B, C, and D on them. I will ask random multiple-choice questions about everything from Survivor related stuff, to things you will probably have to guess at. You will then show the card with the letter that you think is the correct answer. Here's where it starts to get complicated.

"Anyone who gets it right will get to come up to this big machine here," Marc continued. "Come take a look at it." Everyone walked up to the machine. At the very top, in seven different chutes, were little dolls that looked kind of like they did. The dolls were balanced on little platforms, and there were two more platforms underneath each of them. Below the platforms was a huge pit with a fire in it, and on the side of the machine facing them were each Survivor's name, including three buttons below each of the names.

"If you get the question right, you will get to come up here and press one button under someone else's name. This will cause one of the platforms under their doll to vanish. When all three platforms are removed, that person's doll will fall into the fire, and they are out of the challenge. Last person remaining wins reward. Want to know what you're playing for?" Everyone nodded. "Take a look at the back of the machine, then."

Everyone walked to the back of the machine, and saw a teleportation pod, like the ones used during the headstand challenge. "The winner will use this teleportation pod, where they will be sent to a nice Italian restaurant," Marc announced. Everyone, especially the Mario bros., started drooling at the thought. "It's time to begin," Marc said.

Five minutes later, everyone was standing with their cards. "First question," Marc started. "What was the only OFFICIAL season of Survivor that lasted longer than 39 days? Is it A; Borneo, B; Australia, C; Thailand or D; All-Stars." Everyone fumbled with their cards. Luigi picked A, Mario, Yoshi and Bowser Jr. picked B, and everyone else picked D. "The correct answer is B, Survivor: Australian Outback lasted 42 days. Mario, Yoshi, Bowser Jr., you get to press one button each."

Mario walked over to the machine and, without hesitation, pressed the first button under Bowser Jr.'s name. The first platform was removed, and the doll of Bowser Jr. fell to the next one. "Bowser Jr. took a hit," Marc said.

Yoshi took some time deciding, but eventually pressed Bowser Jr.'s second button. "Another one," said Marc. Bowser Jr. looked ticked off.

Bowser Jr. didn't hesitate as he pressed the first of Mario's buttons. "Bowser Jr. got a little revenge," Marc said.

"Second question. What is the name of the Canadian-only animated parody of Survivor? A; Stranded, B; Frozen Funnies, C; Castaway Camp, or D; Total Drama Island." Everyone looked pretty confused, but they selected anyway. Luigi picked A, Mario and Bowser Jr. picked B, Toad picked C, and everyone else picked D. "The answer is D. Total Drama Island is an animated show where 22 teens have to spend 8 weeks in a crappy summer camp. Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, you get to press more buttons."

Wario quickly ran over and pressed the last button of Bowser Jr.'s. The final platform was removed, and Bowser Jr.'s doll fell into the fire. "Bowser Jr. is out of the challenge," said Marc. "Come take a seat beside me." The prince of Koopas spat in disgust, and sat beside Marc.

Yoshi took his time deciding who to hit again, but he eventually pressed one of Wario's buttons. "Wario takes his first hit," announced Marc. Wario snarled.

Waluigi also took his time. Eventually, he pressed one of Luigi's buttons. "Luigi has been hit, now," Marc said. "Only Yoshi, Toad and Waluigi have not been hit."

"Third question. This one is a true or false question. Even though it has everything it needs to be a great system, it has been proven that the PlayStation3 fails. A for true, B for false." There was a bit of rumbling, and everyone showed their cards. They were all A. "Everyone is correct," Marc said. "Time to take shots."

Mario took a short while to decide, but he eventually pressed one of Wario's buttons. "That's a second hit for Wario," Marc said.

Luigi didn't waste any time in giving Waluigi a hit. "Waluigi has taken a hit, now," Marc announced, as Waluigi frowned.

Yoshi took a while to decide, but he went for Toad's button. "Toad takes his first hit."

Wario wanted revenge. Badly. He gave a hit to Mario. "That's two hits for Mario."

Waluigi didn't seem to want revenge as bad. Instead of going for Luigi, Waluigi pushed one of Toad's buttons. "Toad's at two hits, now."

Toad finally went up. After a little consideration, Toad gave Yoshi a hit, causing the dinosaur to screech a little. "Yoshi takes his first hit. Everyone now has at least one hit. Mario, Toad and Wario have two," Marc announced.

"Fourth question. How many M-rated video games do I own? A; 1, B; 2, C; 3, D; more than 4." It took most people a bit of time to figure this one out, but eventually they revealed their cards. Luigi and Toad had A, Mario had B, Yoshi had C, and Wario and Waluigi had D. "The correct answer is A. The only M-rated game I own is Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, which I foolishly chose over Resident Evil 4. Luigi and Toad got it right. Make your hits."

Luigi decided to give Toad another hit. "Toad now has three hits, but I decided to give him one more chance. We have to be careful, now," Marc said.

Toad thought nothing of this, and gave Wario his final hit, sending his doll into the inferno, where it eventually crumbled to ashes. God, I make it sound so dramatic. "Wario is out of the challenge," said Marc. "Take a seat with Bowser Jr. and me." Wario reluctantly joined them.

"Fifth question. Who is the only OFFICIAL AMERICAN winner of Survivor who won by a unanimous vote? A; Richard Hatch, B; Tom Westman, C; Earl Cole or D; Yul Kwon." Everyone took some consideration, before they showed their cards. Toad had B, Mario, Luigi and Yoshi had C, and Waluigi had D. "The answer is C. Earl Cole won Survivor: Fiji by a 9-0-0 vote. Make your hits."

Mario decided to give Toad his final blow, making Toad's little doll burn in the fire. "Toad, you are out," Marc said. "Come sit by us." Toad stooped over to the other losers. "We are down to Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Waluigi. Who's gonna win?"

"Question Six. Although I say it a lot, do I really like pie? A; Yes, B; No, C; Some kinds, or D; I'm an idiot." Not much fumbling this time. Waluigi showed B, and the rest showed C. "The answer is C. I like Sugar Pie and Pizza, and that's it. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi are right. Come hit some others"

Luigi wasted no time with rushing over to Waluigi's last button. Luigi looked at his rival, and pointed his finger at the button. Waluigi shook his head. Luigi looked confused, and shook his head. Waluigi shook his head harder. Luigi nodded happily, and pressed the button, sending Waluigi's doll into the fiery abyss. "Waluigi is out," Marc announced. "Come sit beside me." Waluigi did so.

Mario reluctantly gave Yoshi a hit. "Sorry, Yoshi," he said, as the doll dropped a bit further.

"No worries," Yoshi said, "because now I'll get you back." And with that, Yoshi pressed Mario's last button, sending the doll into the flames.

"Mario is out of the challenge. Come sit beside me," Marc said, as the plumber sadly walked over. "We are down to Luigi, with two lives left, and Yoshi, with one," Marc announced. If Luigi gets this right, he wins."

"Question 7. True or false. I have submitted Flash movies to NewGrounds, and at least one of them passed judgment. A; True, B; False." This was really nerve-racking. Eventually, Luigi and Yoshi showed their cards. Luigi had A, Yoshi had B. "The correct answer is…

TRUE! My latest movie was submitted to NewGrounds, and it passed judgment with a score of 1.69 out of 5. I manually deleted it, however, because the sound was out of sync. Luigi, it's time to FINISH HIM!"

Luigi happily walked over to the machine, and pressed Yoshi's button. Yoshi watched sadly as his doll burned to ashes before his very eyes.

"Luigi wins reward!" Marc announced. Luigi cheered, "WA-HOO!" as everyone else applauded him.

"Congratulations, Luigi," Marc said. "You've won a trip to a nice Italian restaurant. However, going by yourself would be pretty boring, so you may choose one person to go with you."

Luigi looked over the crowd of pleading, bambi-eyed Survivors. He didn't even hesitate when he said, "I-a choose Mario."

"Alright, Mario," said Marc, "come up and join your brother." Mario smiled as he walked up beside his brother. "Luigi," Marc continued, "before you two get to stuff your faces, you have an important decision to make. You will choose one other Survivor. This Survivor will have to face an incredibly difficult and possibly painful task, and will remain in exile until the next immunity challenge. However, if they complete the task, they will get an advantage in the next immunity challenge."

Luigi looked over the remaining Survivors. "Choose carefully," Marc said. "Although you will cause pain to them, you could also give them an advantage."

It took about ten minutes before Luigi made a decision. "Toad," was all he said.

"Alright," said Marc. "Toad, come over here with me." The dude with a mushroom for a head walked over. "Mario, Luigi, have a great time. I'll be back in a few hours to pick you two up." The Mario bros. nodded and stepped on the teleporter. Marc flipped the switch, and the brothers were teleported away. "The rest of you, I have nothing for you. I would say to head back to camp, but you already are. So, I'll just be leaving with Toad."

Everyone waved goodbye as Marc and Toad walked back into the jungle, pushing the heavy machine in the meanwhile.

After about 30 minutes of walking, Marc and Toad stopped. "Toad, this is where you will be in exile," he explained. "But first, it's time for the task. COME ON IN, GUYS!"

Toad watched as he saw rumbling in the jungle, and soon he saw others emerge from the trees.

"I am welcoming back the first seven voted off," Marc explained. "King Boo, Donkey Kong, Wart, Toadette, Petey Piranha, Daisy, and Bowser." As Marc said each name, each eliminated Survivor emerged from the bushes.

"Toadette??!?!?" Toad exclaimed. His girlfriend smiled and gave a little wave.

Toad was just about to run towards Toadette, when Marc suddenly stopped him. "This is not the time for reunions!" he said. "Toad, this is your task. All seven of these losers, yes, I said losers, will be attempting to cause you as much bodily pain as possible." Toad looked at the others, and he could indeed see the others, particularly Donkey Kong and Bowser, were getting ready to pound Toad's head in. "Your task is simple," Marc continued. "You have to KO every one of them by tonight. Yes, even Toadette. You do so, and you will get an advantage in the next immunity challenge. I'll be back tonight to see how you did."

As Marc walked away, Toad turned back to the ousted Survivors. Every one of them, except Toadette, looked pleased with what they were about to do.

"Hey, guys!" Toad said enthusiastically, trying not to sound as scared as he was. "Uh, nice weather we're having, eh?"

There was a big awkward silence. Eventually, Petey Piranha broke the silence by saying, "Let's kick his ass!" Toad gulped as everyone began advancing on him…

The next morning, at the Fungus tribe camp, the six who were still there were quietly chatting amongst themselves.

"So, Mario, what did you guys have at the restaurant?" Waluigi asked, as if he really cared.

"Well, we-a ordered a basket of garlic bread as an appetizer," Mario started counting off. "Luigi decided to-a order the fettuccini, I-a had some veal, and we-a also had some great gelato for-a dessert."

"Stop it, please," Wario begged. "You're making me hungry."

"The Mario bros. ratted off what they ordered at the restaurant," Bowser Jr. later mentioned for the commentary. "Honestly, it just made them less popular. If you have ever seen Survivor, you know how stupid it is to mention what you did on a reward."

Yoshi had decided to take a walk in the woods a while later. He didn't notice someone following him until they put their hands over Yoshi's eyes and yelled, "Guess who!"

Yoshi screamed like a banshee and started to run away, until he turned around and saw Luigi, who was laughing hysterically on the ground. "Luigi! he yelled. "You scared the crap out of me!"

Luigi got up, still giggling like mad. "Sorry Yoshi," he said, "I-a couldn't help it." Then his face suddenly became serious. "I wanted to-a talk to you, Yoshi."

Yoshi started looking a little nervous. "About what?" he asked.

"I know that you switched sides to vote out Peach," Luigi said matter-of-factly. Yoshi's jaw dropped, and he was about to say something when Luigi cut him off. "I know what you're about to say, and don't-a say it. I know you just wanted to do-a it for revenge, and I understand. However, I-a think you should NEVER do that again. If anyone else-a found out what you did, you'd be-a out of this game faster than you could say 'Sorry'." With that, Luigi just walked away.

"Luigi does make a good point," Yoshi later mentioned for the commentary, "and I think he's right. I'm lucky no one else as asked about it yet. Maybe I should lay low for a while."

The next day, Mario was checking for tree-mail. Inside, he found a soaking wet piece of parchment. Inside, barely legible, was, "Hey everybody. It's day 24! Come on back to (location censored)."

Mario knew what it was time for. He did what everyone did when they checked tree-mail.

A few hours later, the Survivors arrived at (location censored). Marc was already there.

"I'd like to welcome back Toad for his stay in exile," Marc said, as Toad emerged from the nearby jungle, covered with bruises.

"Toad!" Yoshi cried. "What happened to you?"

"Uh, for my challenge," Toad explained, "I had to beat up everyone eliminated before the jury."

"Ouch," Waluigi commented.

"Are you guys ready to get to today's challenge?" Marc asked. Everyone nodded. "First things first. Wario, I'll need back the immunity." The wicked mustached man gave the immunity up. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs."

"Today's immunity challenge is simple, yet difficult," Marc explained. "Everyone will be out in the ocean. On my go, you will all put your heads under the water, and attempt to keep them under for as long as possible. Last person under water wins immunity, guaranteed a 17% shot at winning. You guys ready?" Everyone nodded. "Good, let's go."

Soon, everyone was out in the ocean. "Before we begin," Marc said, "Toad, believe it or not, was actually able to complete his task! As a reward, his advantage is the following: HE WILL BE ALLOWED TO WAIT TEN SECONDS BEFORE PUTTING HIS HEAD UNDER." Everyone gasped at how unfair this was. "Yes, I know it's unfair, but I honestly didn't think Toad would win. Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone except Toad put their heads under the water. There seemed to be a little commotion underneath, and soon Yoshi's head was up. "Yoshi barely lasted 5 seconds!" Marc called. "He's out of it!"

A few seconds later, Marc ordered Toad. "Toad, your ten second advantage is up!" He didn't have to say anymore, as Toad's head was already under.

Another few seconds later, Waluigi came up. "My eyes! It burns!" he cried.

"Waluigi's in pain and he is out of the challenge!" Marc announced.

Another 15 seconds passed, and another two heads came out of the water. "Wario and Luigi are out, just before the 30 second mark," Marc called. "It is down to Mario, Toad and Bowser Jr." Just then, Bowser Jr.'s head came out of the water. "Make that Mario and Toad," Marc corrected himself.

It was another 20 seconds before the last head came out. It belonged to…

Mario. "Mario couldn't hold it!" Marc shouted. "Toad wins immunity!"

"YES!" Toad cried as he emerged from the water. He soon swam back to shore with the others.

"Congratulations, Toad," Marc said, placing the immunity over Toad's neck. "You are safe at tonight's tribal council." Marc then turned to the other six Survivors. "For the rest of you, tribal council tonight, someone's going home. Head on back to camp."

All seven stalked back to camp, jealous at Toad.

Back at camp, Bowser Jr. was just keeping to himself, watching the sunset. "I know that I'm going home tonight," he said for the commentary. "I have never been popular with the former Heronia tribe. Even if I got the Wario bros. to side with me, they'd still outnumber me 3-2. I really don't think I have a chance, so I'm just gonna enjoy one last sunset here."

Meanwhile, everyone else was gathering together. However, none of them talked. None of them seemed to know why. Luigi eventually broke the silence by saying, "Are we-a in agreement on who's going home?" Nodding from everyone commenced. "Okay, just wondering."

That night, the seven Survivors made their way to tribal council, and did the norm. Marc was there (holy cow!).

"We will now bring in the members of the jury," said Marc, as the jury walked in, looking incredibly clean, and sat down opposite the Survivors. "Birdo, and Peach, who was voted out at the last tribal council."

"Toad, this is the second time you've won immunity," Marc started. "Do you think you can keep your great performance up?"

"I'm pretty sure I can," Toad responded. "Some guys were pretty ticked off that I received an un-fair advantage, and I also know that I'm seen as a threat. If I lose immunity again, I'll probably be going home."

Marc nodded. "Well, Bowser Jr.," he asked, "if Toad can't go tonight, who do you think will?"

Bowser Jr. paused for a second before responding, "Myself."

Marc looked surprised. "What makes you say that?" he inquired.

"Well, I know I've always been unpopular," responded Bowser Jr. "In fact, I was almost voted out at the last two tribal councils. I really don't think I have a hope."

Marc nodded. "We'll see about that," he said. "Before we get to the vote, Toad, are you giving up immunity?" Toad shook his head. "Alright," Marc said. "Toad is immune, you cannot vote for him. Anyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Wario, you're up."

The votes were cast. Here are some of them:

Voter: Votee: "Reason".

Yoshi: Bowser Jr.: "You only went this far because a lot of backstabbing was going on."

Bowser Jr.: Mario: "This vote is a throwaway. I'm done for."

Marc announced, "I'll go tally the votes." He came back with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

"First vote: Bowser Jr." No surprised faces.

"Bowser Jr. Two votes Bowser Jr."

"Mario. One for Mario." Mario looked a little shocked, but soon calmed down.

"Bowser Jr. Three votes Bowser Jr., one vote Mario." Bowser Jr. put his hands in his face.

"10th person voted out of Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom and the third member of our jury," Marc announced while turning over the vote, "Bowser Jr. 4 votes, that's enough. You need to come bring me your torch."

Bowser Jr. sighed, and brought his torch up to Marc. "Bowser Jr., the tribe has spoken," Marc said, as he snuffed out the torch. "It's time to go." Bowser Jr. just walked off, without a word.

"You know something," Marc said, "that's the first unanimous vote we've had all season. Turns out he was right. Now that only six of you are left, things will start getting really intense. Grab your torches, head on back to camp."

The six remaining survivors walked back to camp, with looks of victory on their faces.

Bowser Jr.'s final words: "I'm not surprised that I was voted out. I never really got along with anyone. In fact, I was on the chopping block after King Boo, that idiot, was voted out. I'm surprised I made it this far. But I had a good time. I had fun, I enjoyed the challenges, and the change of menu was, um, interesting."

* * *

**Closing Notes:**_ And Bowser Jr. is gone. He's actually a character I had more sympathy for after I had written the story than I had while I was in the process of writing. But what will happen next? Stay tuned!_


	11. Episode 11

**Author's Note**: _I'm starting to wonder if this was such a good idea. I mean, the next chapter needs some major rewriting. There's a good chance that it might be delayed for that very reason. Please don't sue me._

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

Mario had a nightmare about being set on fire.

At the reward challenge, a classic elimination quiz, Luigi managed to escape almost unharmed, allowing himself and Mario to eat Italian food. They also chose Toad to live in Exile, as well as fight against everyone eliminated before the jury.

Luigi scared about 10 years out of Yoshi, and also warned him not to go against the Heronia tribe again.

At the immunity challenge, Toad's advantage allowed him to kick everyone's asses.

That night, Bowser Jr. knew he was going home, and did nothing to help his situation.

In the end, Bowser Jr. was the 10th person voted out.

6 are left: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Wario and Waluigi. Who will be voted out tonight?

Episode 11

It was a very peaceful sleep that night. Nothing was bothering anyone. Not even any bad dreams like Mario had a few nights ago.

The next morning was a little different, however. Everyone seemed to be gathering with everyone else. The Mario bros. were having a little strategy talk.

"Listen, Luigi," Mario said. "I've-a got a plan that, with a little luck, could-a get us into the final two." Luigi started listening attentively. "First, we-a get rid of the Wario bros. Easy enough, seeing as how the others-a want them gone as well. Then we'll get rid of Toad. Then-a comes the hard part. One of us has to-a win the final challenge, and we vote out Yoshi."

"That's great, Mario," replied Luigi. "It-a just might work."

"Mario's plan is-a great and all," Luigi later said for the commentary, "but he keeps forgetting one thing: the fact that Toad will-a probably win the next few immunities. If that-a happens, we're screwed."

The Wario bros. were also chatting with each other. "I think we might be in trouble, Wario," Waluigi told his brother.

"What makes you say that?" Wario asked, while stuffing his mouth with a mango.

"Isn't it obvious? We're the last of the Evillo tribe, meaning that we're likely the next to go," said Waluigi.

"Yeah, but we still have that little alliance with Yoshi," Wario said. "I'm positive we're safe with him."

"I sure hope you're right," Waluigi muttered.

Unfortunately, everything else that happened that day was extremely boring. Therefore, it shall be edited out.

The next morning, Mario was checking tree-mail. Inside was a huge sledgehammer, as well as a parchment wrapped around it. Mario unrolled the parchment and read it.

"Hey everyone!" it read. "Today will be a fun, yet difficult, challenge. Come on back to (location censored). PS: bring the sledgehammer. You'll need it."

Mario rolled up the parchment and walked back to camp, dragging the heavy sledgehammer behind him.

About half an hour later, the six survivors arrived at (location censored), with Mario still carrying the heavy sledgehammer. Marc (as usual) was there, with some sledgehammers and an unidentifiable object (or objects) underneath a black tarp. "You ready to get to today's challenge?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "First thing's first. Toad, I'm going to need immunity back." Toad took the necklace off and handed it to Marc. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs."

"Today, it's time for something fun," Marc announced. "Beside me are five more sledgehammers. Everyone who doesn't have one, come grab one." With that, everyone except Mario started to drag incredibly heavy sledgehammers back to their starting positions. "For today's immunity challenge, you will use those heavy sledgehammers to whack the hell out of these." Once said, Marc then removed the tarp, revealing…

"That's right folks," Marc said, as the survivors started to cheer at what they were about to do. "You guys get to whack these Playstation3s! Whoever inflicts the most damage to their PS3 within 2 minutes wins immunity. Let's get you guys ready."

About 3 minutes later, everyone was holding a sledgehammer and had a PS3 in front of them. "For immunity!" Marc called. "Survivors ready? GO!"

Instantly, everyone was bringing their sledgehammers down on the game consoles. Everyone seemed to have different strategies. Yoshi and Toad brought their hammers down quickly over and over without stopping, while Wario kept taking 2-second pauses before bringing down earth-shattering swings. The Mario bros. and Waluigi didn't have any definite plan, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Just when it seemed like the challenge had barely started, Marc yelled, "Stop! The challenge is over! I will now determine the winner."

Marc took a look at the remains of the PS3s. Here are his judgments:

Mario: "Not bad at all. A huge chunk of the casing crushed in, as well as the hard drive. Also seems to be squashed."

Luigi: "Decent work. A lot of casing is falling off. Barely any internal damage though."

Yoshi: "Not very good. Only a few dents. The thing would probably still work if I tried to use it."

Toad: "Excellent work! The PS3 is in lots of pieces. The hard drive has also been demolished."

Wario: "Great Job! Not a lot of internal damage, but the PS3 itself is lying all over the place. Not even a fanboy would recognize it, now."

Waluigi: "Okay. A nice chunk of casing is gone, but no internal damage."

After judging the remains, Marc made his announcement. "It was very close, but judging has shown that the survivor with the most damage to their PS3 is…

"Toad! For the third time, Toad wins immunity!" Toad cheered at the top of his lungs, while his friends clapped and the Wario bros. snarled.

"Come on up, Toad," Marc said. Toad ran up, and Marc placed immunity around his neck. "Congratulations, Toad. You are safe at tonight's tribal council." Marc then turned to the others. "For the rest of you, unfortunately, someone's going home. Head on back to camp, guys."

The survivors made their way back to camp.

Back at camp, the Wario bros. were starting to get nervous.

"I think we're screwed tonight, Wario," Waluigi said.

"Don't be so certain," Wario responded. "We've got one last chance. If it doesn't work, THEN we're screwed. We have to convince Yoshi to vote with us again."

"Alright," replied Waluigi. "I really hope it works."

It wasn't long before the Wario bros. were talking to Yoshi.

"So what we're saying, Yoshi," Wario tried his best to explain, "is, um, well…"

Waluigi interrupted. "Will you PLEASE vote against Mario with us tonight?"

Yoshi sighed. "Look, guys," he said. "I might, I might not. I really have to think about this." With that, Yoshi walked away.

"I really don't know what to do," Yoshi said for the commentary. "On one hand, I'd like to wipe the confident expressions of the Mario bros.' faces. On the other, Luigi told me I'd be next if I went against them again. I'm now in the position Peach was in a few days ago. Either way I go, I break an alliance. The only difference is that with Peach, she could have kept both. Myself, I can only keep one."

The Mario bros. also had a chat, although it was a lot shorter.

"Are we-a voting out Wario or Waluigi first?" Luigi asked his brother.

"Let's-a go with Waluigi," replied Mario. "Although Wario has a greater chance of-a winning immunities, Waluigi would be more popular if he-a made the final two."

"All right," Luigi replied, and the two were silent.

That night, at tribal council, the six survivors made their way to their usual spots. Once again, Marc was there. I'm REALLY getting tired of writing the same crap over and over.

"We will now bring in the members of the jury," Marc announced. "Birdo, Peach, and Bowser Jr., who was voted out at the last tribal council." The three jury members sat opposite the survivors. Everyone noticed how shiny Bowser Jr.'s shell looked.

"Mario," Marc began, "You guys are now down to six members. How hard is it getting to vote others out?"

"It's-a getting pretty hard," Mario replied. "A lot of these people have-a become good friends. Unfortunately, though, all but two will-a have to go eventually."

"Toad," Marc asked, "this is the third time you've won immunity. Do you think you can win the next three?"

"It would be tough," Toad responded, "but I could do it."

"Luigi, do you feel confident about how the vote will go tonight?" Marc asked.

"I'm-a pretty confident that it's going to go as planned," Luigi started, "but you never know what might happen." Luigi quickly glanced at Yoshi, who stared ahead in concentration.

"Interesting," said Marc. "Before we get to the vote, Toad, are you giving it up? Just kidding, I know you won't. Toad is immune, you cannot vote for him. Everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Yoshi, you're up."

The votes were cast. Here are some:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."

Wario: Mario: "It's all I can do."

Luigi: Waluigi: "Finally, I-a get to see your torch snuffed out."

When the votes had been cast, Marc said, "I'll go tally the votes."

He came back with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately.

"First vote: Mario." A little gasp came from the plumber.

"Mario. Two votes Mario."

"Waluigi." The wicked Waluigi snarled.

"Waluigi. Two votes Mario and Waluigi."

"Waluigi. Three votes Waluigi. One vote left." The Wario bros. crossed their fingers tightly.

"11th person voted out of Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom and the fourth member of our jury," Marc said as he turned over the ballot. "Waluigi. You need to come bring me your torch." Waluigi snarled at the others, and brought his torch up to Marc.

"Waluigi, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out the torch. "It's time to go."

Waluigi gave one last thumbs up to Wario. Before he left, he gave a loud fart that wafted through the area, reeking of eggplant and coconut. It forced everyone but Wario to hold their breath, and made Marc put on a gas mask he had kept nearby.

"We are now down to five," Marc said, although everyone had difficulty hearing him due to his gas mask. "The tension, the game, and, apparently, the smell, is getting worse. Grab your torches, head on back to camp."

The five remaining survivors did what they were told to do.

Waluigi's last words: "Well, Yoshi didn't vote with us. I didn't really expect him to, but the best we could hope for was a tie, anyway. Wario, as the last remaining member of Evillo, YOU HAVE TO WIN FOR US! GIVE IT YOUR ALL!"

* * *

**Closing notes**:_ And Waluigi is gone. With only five people left, who could possibly win? (Raises flame shield for PS3 fanboys)_


	12. Episode 12: Guests

**Author's note:**_ Well, guys, after careful consideration, I've decided to just leave this chapter how it is. After all, it wouldn't be fair to you guys. So all of the characters have been left in and such. And, in case you wanted to know, here's the people who submitted the characters:_

_**SWSU-Master:** A great guy who makes his own sprites from scratch (YES!) and makes his own comics with them. So far, he's done a Resident Evil sidestory comic, as well as 4 seasons of his own version of Survivor (with fan characters!). He is currently working on Season 5 of his Survivor comic, and will soon be starting on a top-secret side project. His character, Hogan, was a competitor on season 1 of Survivor Fan Characters. You can find SWSU-Master's work here: swsu-master. deviantart .com (remove the spaces)._

_**JNels:** A very friendly (albeit somewhat nerdy) guy who loves old sci-fi and fantasy literature. He likes to write a lot (mostly sci-fi and fantasy, although I believe he has a mystery series going as well), and is collaborating with one of his younger siblings on a webcomic called A Roll of the Dice. His character, Joe, is an OC sort of based on him, although I think I made him too over-the-top nerdy. You can check out JNels' work here: jnels. deviantart . com (remove the spaces)._

* * *

Previously on Survivor,

The Mario bros. hatched a mediocre plan to get them into the final two.

The Wario bros. finally realized that they were in trouble, and they tried to convince Yoshi to vote with them again. Yoshi remembered what Luigi told him earlier, so he had trouble deciding.

At the immunity challenge, everyone got to whack Playstation3s with sledgehammers. Toad's immense strength and speed won him immunity (again).

That night. The Wario bros. crossed their fingers that Yoshi would vote with them again.

In the end, Yoshi took heed of Luigi's warning, and Waluigi was the 11th person voted off.

5 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?

Episode 12

For the first time since he arrived on the island 26 days previous, Wario was nervous. He barely slept at all that night. He didn't even notice when he farted again.

"I can't believe this," Wario said for the commentary. "I was so confident I would win back on day 1. But now, I'm the last member of Evillo. It's almost a sure thing that I'll be voted off if I lose immunity again. That's why I think I'll have to rest and eat more in order to win challenges."

In the morning, Toad was looking for some breakfast for everyone. At the same time, he was thinking about the game. "I know that I'm in trouble," he said for the commentary. "We all know that I'm the biggest threat left in the game. After Wario is gone, I'll probably be the next target. I either need to win every immunity after this, or at least try to make others look worse." He found some mangos for everyone to eat, and he carried them back to camp with him.

Yoshi was checking tree-mail after eating some mangos (everyone got mad at him for swallowing a huge portion in one gulp). Inside was a note handwritten with a fine red pen. It read, "It's time for the final reward challenge. Come on back to (location censored). By the way, there are some very special surprises there."

Yoshi thought with interest at that last line. What could that surprise be? He wondered this as he headed back to camp.

A little later, the five remaining Survivors made their way to (location censored). Marc was still there, and there was a big curtain behind him, almost blocking out the view of the ocean. Also, there was a cardboard box next to him.

"Are you guys ready to get to today's challenge?" Marc asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, you'll have to wait a bit. It's time to reveal a big twist: Five others will be competing against you guys." Everyone gasped.

"That's right; five random people will be joining the competition," Marc announced. "They will compete in both the next reward and immunity challenge. They are only here as guest appearances. After the next two challenges, they will be sent home. Are you guys ready to meet them?" Everyone nodded nervously.

"I sent out applications to several different parts of the world," Marc announced. "Two were selected by that process, and the other three were overlords of the universe I decided to ask personally. The first winning applicant, from the suburbs of the Mushroom Kingdom," Marc said, as a random drum roll started. "Please welcome, Hogan!"

From behind the big curtain, someone stepped out. He was wearing some heavy-duty overalls, along with a yellow t-shirt, running shoes and a red ball cap. His straight, brown hair hung down nearly to his deep-blue eyes. As he looked around, with a small grin on his face, he started to talk. "Hey, everyone. I…"

"Shut up, Hogan," Marc interrupted. "You'll have a chance to talk later." Hogan frowned, but he shut his mouth. "Now, the second winning applicant, from somewhere in the United States of America," Marc announced, as the drum roll started again. "Please welcome, a guy named Joe!"

Another person stepped form behind the curtain. He was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a white flannel shirt, but his most outstanding feature was his face. He had a HUGE pair of glasses hanging off of his face, not to mention a really lopsided grin. He was about to speak, but Marc said, "You shut up too, Joe."

"But I didn't even get to speak, yet!" Joe yelled.

"I said shut up!" Marc screamed, causing everything to be silent. After about ten seconds, Marc said, "Good. Now, to introduce the overlords of the universe. First up, hiding in this cardboard box beside me, please welcome," he said as he lifted the box, "the famous Solid Snake!"

Solid Snake was crouching on the ground. His hair was starting to go grey, and he had a moustache that kind of made him look like Adolf Hitler. He was wearing his common military outfit, along with several packages of weapons and ammo. Everyone stared in awe at him.

"Snake," Marc scolded, "what did I say about bringing live weapons here? You can use as many gadgets as you want, but NO WEAPONS!"

"Fine," Snake said as he threw off most of the packages. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes, thank you," Marc said. Snake joined the five survivors and the two guests across from Marc, as everyone continued to stare. The stare was broken when Marc started speaking again. "Secondly, the man who continuously pities the fools, please welcome Mr. T!"

Everyone gasped as Mr. T stepped from behind the curtain. Wearing nothing but his signature Mohawk, some white pants, and lots of bling, he was even cooler in real life than he was on TV. As he looked at the competitors, he yelled, "What are you fools staring at?"

"Not now, Mr. T," Marc said. Mr. T went over with the other 8. "Our final competitor was so strong, that we actually cut his strength by 75%," Marc said. "Please welcome, the man himself, Chuck Norris!"

A huge round of applause came as Chuck Norris stepped from behind the curtain. He was wearing a white polo shirt, a pair of brown pants and some cowboy boots. However, everyone kept staring at his perfect, yet slightly aging, face. Everyone stared at his beard, under which there was, no doubt, no chin; only another fist. He smiled a dazzling smile, as he said, "Hey, guys. Hope you'll actually be competition."

Everyone stared in disbelief at Marc. "What?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell him off for talking like the rest of us?" Hogan demanded.

"Duh!" Marc said. "Because he's Chuck Norris! As great as I am, he could still kick my ass." Chuck nodded as Marc said this, and stood with the others.

Marc made an announcement. "So, this is how it's gonna go down. Hogan, Joe, Snake, Mr. T and Chuck are going to stay at your camp overnight, and in the next reward and immunity challenges. Right now, it's time for the reward challenge. Want to now what's happening?" Everyone nodded.

"Today, you will be going through this," Marc said, as he pulled a rope and one half of the curtain dropped. "A really huge maze. It's simple to do, hard to complete. You enter through one of ten entrances, which are right in front of you, and exit through the exit, which is behind the other half of the curtain with the reward. The first of you ten to get through, yes even the guests, wins the reward. Want to know what you're playing for?" Everyone nodded.

"The winner gets this baby," Marc said as he pulled the rope again, and everyone gasped as they saw the reward. "A brand new car!" Then Marc went into a "Price is Right" narrative. "This lovely silver Fusion from Ford has plenty of nice features, including a comfortable interior, plenty of safety features, incredible silence and much more! This lovely car can be yours if you beat everyone else! Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded as they stared at how wonderful the car was. "Let's get you ready."

A few minutes later, everyone was standing in front of an entrance. "All right," Marc announced with a megaphone. "One last thing; If I catch anyone cheating, they will be disqualified. Here we go. For a really freaking nice car. Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone rushed into the maze and started to take corners. The Mario bros., although they were separate, started taking only right turns. Yoshi, Toad, Wario, Hogan and Mr. T just ran blindly through the maze. Snake and Joe were both using GPS to help them. However, Chuck Norris just stood in one corner, and started knocking down the walls with his roundhouse kick. He didn't seem to notice Marc landing behind him.

Marc brought out a megaphone and said, "Chuck Norris has been caught breaking through walls, which is cheating! He is disqualified!" Chuck frowned, but he left the maze.

Mario and Luigi both found different openings, and they ran to them, thinking they found the exit. However, it turned out that they were just different entrances. An announcement came from Marc's megaphone, "I should tell you that this maze is multiply-connected. It is therefore impossible to find the exit just by taking only left or right turns."

"WHAT?" the Mario bros. yelled out. That was the only way either of them could complete mazes. "That's it, we-a give up," Luigi said, as he and Mario walked out of the maze and joined Chuck Norris on the sidelines.

"Mario and Luigi have given up!" Marc announced. "We are down to Yoshi, Toad, Wario, Hogan, Joe, Snake and Mr. T! One of them will win a brand new car!"

After a little more time of running through the maze, Toad soon saw Joe just walking through slowly, following his GPS. Toad knew that his best bet would be to follow Joe, so he stayed out of sight as Joe continued to walk, and Toad silently followed him.

Snake was also following his GPS. However, he soon heard an ugly voice say, "Hey, pretty boy!" Snake looked up to see one of Wario's fists pound into his face, knocking him out. Unfortunately, Marc saw this.

"Snake has been knocked out by Wario!" Marc said. "They are both disqualified: Snake for being incapacitated and Wario for using violence!" With that, Wario felt himself being lifted into the air along with Snake and crashing into the ground next to Mario, Luigi, and Chuck Norris.

"Nice of you guys to drop in on such short notice," Chuck Norris said. He snorted at the really bad joke he made, while Mario and Luigi rolled their eyes.

Inside the maze, Yoshi and Mr. T were having problems. They had come up next to each other and had started to argue, wasting valuable time. Eventually, Yoshi said, "Wait, Mr. T, why don't we both try to find the exit together? Then we'll do Rock Paper Scissors to see who'll get the car."

"Fine, fool!" Mr. T said, and they both started running through the maze. Unfortunately, Yoshi soon ran into a wall.

"My head!" He cried as Mr. T peeled him off.

"Quiet, fool! We need to find the exit," Mr. T yelled.

However, at that moment, Joe (with Toad following him) soon found two things that would ensure the challenge would end soon. First of all, he saw Hogan running down the hall towards him. Secondly, he saw the exit down the other corridor. All three competitors; Joe, Hogan and Toad, started running towards the exit. They kept pushing and shoving and knocking each other down until they burst through the exit.

Marc was watching, and he saw who emerged first. He yelled into his megaphone, "Joe has won the big freaking car!" Joe cheered as Hogan and Toad looked on in jealousy. Yoshi and Mr. T heard the announcement and came out of the maze.

"Congratulations, Joe," Marc announced. "You have won the car, and you can use it once you return home." Marc then turned to everyone else. "For the rest of you, I have nothing for you. Head on back to camp."

All ten people turned and walked back to camp, with Joe still cheering in his mind.

Back at camp, the survivors got to know the guests a little more. Well, they got to know Hogan and Joe more. Snake was still knocked out, and most of them knew enough about Mr. T and Chuck.

"So, Hogan, what happens in your life?" Toad asked Hogan.

"Well, I moved to the Mushroom Kingdom a few years ago," Hogan said. "I enjoy playing sports a lot. In fact, you might've seen me at some tennis tournaments."

"Yeah," Mario said. "I've a-seen you sometimes. Although you rarely-a wear that hat."

Mr. T, who was listening in, talked to the commentary later. "The fools are getting to know the others better," he said, "but not me or Chuck. I can't believe those fools! I'd pity them, except I'm too mad to really do anything."

Also, the other guys were talking to Joe.

"So, Joe," Toad began, "What do you do?"

"Oh, I'm basically a computer nerd," Joe replied. "I spend most of my time trolling the internet, watching TV, downloading random games, and collecting vintage stuff. Want to hear about some of it?"

"NO!" Wario yelled. "Thank you, I'm a little bored at the moment. I'll go check to see if Snake has woken up yet." With that, Wario walked away, as Toad and Joe stared at him.

"I can understand why Wario didn't want to listen to me," Joe said for the commentary. "Heck, most people don't like listening to me. I just ramble off a lot of the time. Like, once, I started to…"

"Wario was such a pig," Toad mentioned for the commentary. "He was rude to walk off like that. I didn't want to listen either, but I at least was polite."

The next morning, all ten people were up for the day. Chuck Norris managed to kill a dinosaur, and everyone had a big hearty breakfast.

"I don't know what we'd do with out you, Chuck Norris," Yoshi said.

"Don't mention it," Chuck said. "It wasn't that hard. I understand why you couldn't do it, but I don't know how you managed to survive on mostly fruits." He then started walking away to do push-ups.

As Chuck Norris left, Toad said, "It's not surprising that killing this dinosaur was easy for him. Heck, there's no chin under his beard; only another fist."

"That's-a ridick-you-loose," Luigi said. At that moment, Luigi felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see Chuck behind him. "Hi, Chuck!" Luigi said, as Chuck punched him with the fist under his beard, and walked away again. Everyone laughed.

"Luigi didn't follow one of life's most important rules," Snake said for the commentary. "That rule is: Never insult Chuck Norris when you're on the same piece of land as him. He's lucky Chuck's power was decreased."

Hogan decided to do something, and went to check tree-mail. Of course, he wasn't sure where it was, so he had to ask everyone to tell him where the place was.

After about an hour of searching, Hogan found the tree-mail. He found a letter, which he opened and read.

"It's been four weeks since the original 16 landed on the island. Back to (location censored) for the immunity challenge. Another twist will be revealed there."

"Another twist?" Hogan said to himself. He went through plenty of twists when he was on Survivor, what was going to happen now?

The ten competitors made their way to (location censored). As usual, Marc was already there.

"Are you guys ready to get to today's challenge?" Everyone nodded. "Toad, I'm gonna need back immunity," Toad reluctantly gave it back. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs."

"Today will once again be a fighting challenge," Marc announced. "However, there are some different rules. First up, it will be a free-for-all. All ten of you will be fighting at the same time. Also, there are no ring-outs. To lose you must either be KO'd, or surrender. KO counts if you are down for ten seconds, which will be counted. Last man standing wins immunity, guaranteed a 20% chance at winning this game."

"There's one last thing to point out," Marc told everyone. "After this challenge, all the guests will leave. However, it is completely possible for one of them to win immunity. If that happens, then the guest who won immunity will join the tribe at tribal council, and he will be able to vote someone off. Understand?" Everyone looked quite nervous, but they nodded.

A short while later, all ten people were standing in a big circle. "Here we go, for immunity," Marc said. "Survivors ready? GO!"

Instantly, everyone ran towards Chuck Norris, knowing he'd be impossible to defeat if left until later, and started to pwn him. He tried a huge number of attacks and inflicted serious damage to Luigi, Snake and Joe, but he was eventually overwhelmed and he fell to the ground. "KO! Chuck Norris is out!" Marc yelled once the ten seconds were up, and he dragged Chuck out of the arena.

As soon as Chuck Norris was out, the others all turned on each other. Mario and Luigi started using their Tornado maneuvers, Hogan started break-dancing, Wario and Snake pwned everyone with their fists, while Yoshi jumped on people's heads. Toad was mostly ramming into people, while Mr. T was just pitying all the fools.

Joe, however, was doing something different. He went over to Snake, who stood there, surprised by Joe's courage. Joe then punched Snake in the place where it hurts, and head butted him, causing Snake to fall to the ground in pain.

Marc counted the ten seconds, and Snake didn't get up, even though he was still conscious and groaning in pain. "KO! Snake isn't technically unconscious, but he was down for ten seconds," Marc said, and he dragged Snake out of the arena.

Everyone looked surprised at Joe's strength. None of them would be able to take down the famous Solid Snake like that. Joe straightened his glasses, casually walked into the center, and said, "So! Who here watches that old show, Buffy the Vampire Slayer? My favourite episode was…"

Everyone tried to cover their ears to Joe's nerdy assault. However, Luigi, Mr. T and Yoshi just stood there with horrified looks on their faces. "Luigi!" Mario yelled, "Cover your-a ears!" Luigi just stood there, completely mesmerized, as Joe kept changing subject to even nerdier things.

"…So enough about Doom, let me talk about Hocus Pocus. You've surely never heard of it before, but I love…"

"PLEASE STOP!" Luigi yelled out. "FOR THE-A LOVE OF GOD, STOP!"

"Yes, please stop!" Mr. T and Yoshi begged. "We'll forfeit the challenge, just stop!"

"All right," Joe responded. Marc then made an announcement.

"Luigi, Mr. T and Yoshi have given up!" Marc yelled. "It is down to Mario, Toad, Wario, Hogan and Joe."

Most of the competitors became really surprised at Joe's uber-intense pwnage. He wiped his glasses, then put them back on and smirked. "Who wants some more?" He taunted.

Mario and Toad couldn't stand this. They ran towards Joe and engaged in 2-on-1 combat. Joe made some sweet moves that he had obviously learned from Kung-Fu movies, but Mario and Toad were standing their own.

Eventually, Wario and Hogan joined in the fight, too. Joe kept using as many moves as he knew, but he was getting overwhelmed. He kicked Mario in the face, sending the plumber spinning into the ground. Marc finished the count, and Mario was eliminated.

Joe was too tired to keep fighting, however. He fell to the ground, and didn't even flinch while Marc counted. "Joe is out, too!" Marc yelled. "It is down to Toad, Wario and Hogan."

The three remaining competitors looked at each other and then engaged in a hyper-speed free for all. They were moving so fast, no one was able to see their attacks.

Eventually, however, all three were knocked to the ground, and didn't get up. "All three have apparently been knocked out," Marc said. "Because it's a tie, the first person to get up on both feet will win immunity."

Everyone waited a minute. Five minutes. Ten minutes. 20 minutes. No one seemed to be getting up.

However, there seemed to be some slight flinching coming from Wario and Hogan. Toad was still as still as a rock, but Wario was trying to get up, and Hogan was definitely conscious.

Wario kept up his slow struggle to his feet. Hogan lifted his head, and then quickly tried to stand. However, Hogan fell back to the ground just before Wario stood on his legs, and did his signature double-peace-sign.

"Wario wins immunity!" Marc yelled out. Everyone gave a light applause, as Wario laughed weakly.

As soon as everyone was conscious, Marc took the immunity and placed it around Wario's neck. "Congratulations, Wario," Marc said. "You are safe at tonight's tribal council." He then turned to the guests. "None of you guests won immunity, so it's time to leave. Say your goodbyes and then head to the ship where you'll head home. Joe, your car is already there." All of the guests, Hogan, Joe, Snake, Mr. T and Chuck Norris, left and headed for the ship.

Marc turned to the Survivors. "As for the rest of you," he said, "tribal council tonight, somebody going home. Head on back to camp."

Everyone headed back to camp, with Toad feeling he had a huge target on his back.

The Mario Bros. were hanging around camp, cleaning up a little before tribal council. "We've only got-a three days to go, Luigi," Mario said. "I can't believe we're-a so close to winning."

"Calm down, Mario," Luigi replied quietly. "We don't-a want someone else to overhear us, do you?"

"No," Mario said, lowering his voice. "Well, tonight's-a target was originally Wario, but he-a won immunity. Who do you want to-a get rid of, instead?"

"It has to be Toad," Luigi said in a serious tone. "If he doesn't go soon, he-a could possibly win every remaining immunity."

"Luigi has an excellent-a point," Mario later mentioned for the commentary. "I can't believe I-a didn't consider it earlier. I-a guess I just was too happy about-a getting rid of Wario."

Toad, on the other hand, was talking with Wario and Yoshi while taking a swim. "Listen, guys," he said, "I'm pretty sure Mario and Luigi are planning on winning this thing. I think they plan to eliminate me, and then take out Wario, and then Yoshi. That would leave the two of them in the finals."

Wario and Yoshi nodded, as if they understood. "But what can we do?" Wario asked.

"If we vote out Mario tonight," Toad said confidently, "That should ensure their loss. Luigi doesn't operate well by his self. We can take him out easily, and then we can fight like dogs for the final two spots."

Wario nodded. "Yeah!" he said. "That's a great plan! I finally get to see him leave!"

Yoshi, however, didn't look so sure. "It's a good plan, Toad," Yoshi said, "but I really have to think about it, okay?" With that, Yoshi swam back to shore, leaving Toad and Wario floating in the water, staring at him.

"I'm so glad I can finally get rid of Mario," Wario said. "But that Yoshi keeps on 'thinking it over'. If he screws up this chance, he's dead."

That night, the final five made their way to tribal council. Why I'm writing this when we know it happens, no one will ever know. Marc announced, "We'll now bring in the jury. Birdo, Peach, Bowser Jr., and Waluigi, who was voted off at the last tribal council." Each member came out and sat on the jury bench when their names were called. Waluigi looked much cleaner than he used to, and he seemed to have a different hat on.

"Wario," Marc started, "this is the second time you've won immunity (Waluigi smiled at this comment) and this time it's at a critical point in the game. Your opinions on this?"

"I'm very happy that this happened!" Wario stated. "I mean, I'd have almost no chance of getting further if I didn't. I don't think it would be popular if the entire Evillo tribe was wiped out like that."

"Toad," Marc asked, "This is the first time in a long time you lost immunity. You think you're vulnerable tonight?"

"Oh yeah," Toad said. "I've had a big target on my back for a long time. Winning immunity just made it bigger. If I don't go tonight, I'll probably need work to prevent myself going again."

"Mario, you agree with this?" Marc inquired.

"I do," the plumber said, and everyone looked at him. "I originally wanted to-a get rid of the entire Evillo tribe, but Wario won immunity. Toad's a huge threat, so he-a needs to leave."

"Yoshi, what are you basing your vote on tonight?" Marc finished.

"I don't rightly know," he said. "I guess I'll figure it out when I go up there."

"Fine then," Marc announced. "Wario, I don't need to ask you. You're not giving the immunity up." Wario shook his head at this. "Okay, Wario is immune, you cannot vote for him. Everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Mario, you're up."

The votes were cast. Here are some:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."

Mario: Toad: "I-a don't want you gone so soon, but I've got-a no other choice."

Toad: Mario: "Let's see if my efforts paid off."

Marc went and tallied the votes. He came back with the voting urn and said, "Once the votes are read, the decision is… you know what? Screw this. I'm just going to read them.

"First vote: Mario." The plumber glared at Toad.

"Toad." No surprised faces.

"Toad. That's two votes Toad."

"Mario. Two votes Mario and Toad. One vote left." Mario looked really surprised, and Toad was breathing heavily as Marc revealed the final vote.

"12th person voted out of Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom and the 5th member of our jury…

…Toad. You need to come bring me your torch." Toad gave a suppressed sigh, but brought his torch over to Marc.

"Toad, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out Toad's torch. "It's time to go."

Toad looked at the final four. "Take care," he said to them, and he walked away.

Marc looked at the people. "Congratulations, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Wario. You are the final four. One of you will win the ultimate title of sole survivor. Which one that will be, we'll find out in three days. Grab your torches, goodnight."

The final four survivors grabbed their torches and headed back to camp.

Toad's final words: "I was voted out. It's not that surprising, considering I was such a threat. I'm proud of myself, I made it for 4 weeks, but I can't help but think I could've gone on longer. I was just a victim of the game, that's all."

* * *

**Closing notes**: Well, Toad is gone from being a physical threat. It's too bad; I really liked him as a character. Now, we are down to the final four: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Wario. One of them will win the million coins. Who will it be?


	13. Episode 13: Season Finale

**Author's Note:** _It's the moment you've all been waiting for! The long-awaited season finale of Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom! Who will win, who will lose, who will fall flat on their face, and just when the hell are they going to release Duke Nukem Forever anyway? Find out, on the season finale of... this._

**IMPORTANT!** _When you are done, please look at my user page for an important poll._

* * *

29 days ago, 16 living beings from the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Toad, Toadette, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wario, Waluigi, King Boo, Petey Piranha, Wart and Birdo, were stranded on Skull Island. There, they were divided into two tribes, Heronia and Evillo, and forced to live off the land in the ultimate game, Survivor. They competed in reward and immunity challenges to receive advantages.

During reward, Toadette proved how poor she was at physical challenges, letting Evillo win flint for the tribe.

At the first immunity challenge, Luigi pwned King Boo by using his Poltergust 3000. Due to tension between the monarchs of the Evillo tribe, as well as his poor performance, King Boo was the first person voted off.

At the next immunity challenge, Donkey Kong couldn't finish a pie-eating contest, giving Evillo immunity. The Heronia tribe stupidly voted off DK, just because of his selfish nature and poor performance.

Later, a puzzle reward challenge earned Evillo tarp to protect them from rain. Heronia managed to earn a fishing kit and a private screening of "The Grudge 2." To this day, everyone, even themselves, wonder what the producers were thinking when they offered that movie.

Next, Yoshi used his insane knowledge of Chuck Norris to win immunity for Heronia again. The tension between monarchs stood still. Wart and the Wario Bros. tried to lobby against Bowser Jr. for being weak, but it didn't pay off and Wart was voted off.

Some time later, the Survivors had to race across a bridge of Buzzy Beetles. Toadette clumsily missed a jump, and it cost her tribe the challenge. Toadette's clumsiness finally caught up to her, and she was voted off.

The next immunity challenge involved everyone getting on top of a platform in the water. Petey accidentally made the call too soon, costing his team the challenge. Despite lobbying, Petey was deemed the weakest link and voted off.

Another immunity challenge had the tribes trying to capture the son of King Kong. Heronia kept arguing with each other, letting Evillo win immunity. Although they had planned to get rid of Mario or Toad, the host, Marc, decided they did too poorly to have a choice, and he killed Daisy.

The next day, no one believed Birdo when she heard Daisy's death cry. Later, the inevitable happened when both tribes were merged into one. A race reward challenge earned Toad, Waluigi and Mario a trip to a bowling alley. At camp though, Peach formed an alliance with Yoshi and Birdo in order to keep Heronia's numbers.

An immunity challenge made a surprising announcement; Marc had resurrected Daisy, who had everyone participate in a game of Simon Says. Peach eventually came out on top, and won individual immunity. Peach's alliance paid off, and Birdo voted with the former Heronia members, causing Bowser to be voted off.

Soon, Birdo made a mean comment to Bowser Jr. It hurt his feelings, and everyone got mad at Birdo.

Another immunity challenge had everyone stand on their heads. Toad managed to outlast everyone, and won immunity. Yoshi and Birdo expressed their true feelings for each other, and tried to get the alliance to stick together. However, Peach stupidly went against the alliance, and Birdo was voted off, and became the first member of the jury.

Wario, the next target, won immunity in a fighting tournament. Marc somehow set Mario on fire to wake him up. Yoshi, due to his anger at Peach, switched sides temporarily and had Peach voted off.

In a classic quiz-and-hit reward challenge, Luigi managed to win and took Mario to an Italian restaurant. They chose Toad to undergo a painful challenge, where he had to fight everyone voted off before the jury. He won, and used the advantage he received to win immunity, sending the disliked Bowser Jr. home.

Mario got a plan with Luigi to get them to the final two. It was mediocre, but it could work. Another immunity challenge involved smashing PS3s. Toad once again came out on top and Waluigi was sent home, due to Luigi telling Yoshi not to flip again.

Afterwards, 5 guests, including a former Survivor, a computer nerd, Solid Snake, Mr. T and Chuck Norris joined for two days. The nerd managed to win a car, and Wario won the free-for-all fight immunity challenge. Due to being a threat, Toad was voted out.

We are down to the final 4. Mario the strategist, Luigi the tag-along, Yoshi the switcher, and Wario the brawn. Who will be the ultimate Survivor?

Season Finale

When the final four survivors woke up the next morning, there was a brief exchange of feelings for each other. No, not that kind! I can't believe you actually thought that!

Yoshi held up a pretend (meaning made of air) glass and said, "Well, everyone! A big fake toast to us, for making the final four!"

"Yes! Congratulations to-a us!" Luigi said, pretending to chink glasses with Yoshi.

Mario and Wario weren't to keen on celebrating, however. They both knew they needed to win the next immunity challenge, or they would probably be voted out.

"The-a next part of the plan revolves around-a Wario losing the next immunity," the plumber said for the commentary. "If he manages to win, the vote would-a most likely be a tie between-a me and Yoshi. I-a honestly wouldn't want-a either to go home."

A while later, Yoshi was taking a morning stroll to check tree-mail. However, before he even got halfway, something grabbed him and pulled him into the bushes. Yoshi tried squeaking for help, but a voice said, "Calm down, idiot! It's me!"

Yoshi turned around and saw Wario's ugly face glaring at him. Yoshi continued to squeak for help, but Wario slapped him across the face. "Yoshi, shut up this instant!" Wario said softly but firmly. "I just want to talk to you."

Yoshi struggled away, but shut his mouth. Wario began to speak, "Yoshi, you know that the Mario Bros. have a plan to get rid of both of us, leaving them in the final two." Yoshi nodded. "I don't care that you didn't go against them before, but you need to at the next tribal council."

"Excuse me," Yoshi interrupted, "but why on Earth would you trust me after I didn't follow your plans three times?"

Wario smiled. "Because, even with the rare chance that you survive to the final two, you would have a MUCH worse chance against one of the Mario Bros. than with me," Wario answered. "You know how much people despise me. Anyone, even someone who flipped as much as you, could beat me."

Yoshi gave a weak smile. "Good point," he said, and simply walked to collect the tree-mail.

Yoshi found the tree-mail a short while earlier. Inside was a crumpled piece of paper. Yoshi took it out and read it.

"Congratulations for making it to the final four," it read. "You must now face the most difficult immunity challenge yet. Come on back to (location censored). Good luck. You'll need it."

Yoshi had a feeling he knew what was going to happen. He quickly ate a coconut before heading back to camp.

About an hour later, the final four Survivors arrived at (location censored). They stared in awe at the big poles with steps on them, as well as what seemed to be a portable race track with go-karts at the start.

Marc started speaking. "The final four. Are you ready to get to today's immunity challenge?" Everyone nodded. "First things first. Wario, I'm going to need the immunity back." Wario reluctantly gave it back to Marc. "Immunity is back up for grabs.

"Today's immunity is a huge marathon," Marc explained. "You will start hand-cuffed to one of these four poles. There is a key attached to them near the top. While handcuffed, you must climb up the pole and use the key to unlock the handcuffs.

"Once you are free, you must head over to the Go-Kart track and drive through the raceway, dodging anything that might be on the track. However, the Go-Karts have very little gas left in them, only enough to take you about a tenth of the way through the track. Therefore, it is very important that you take one of the gas cans a short ways away and fill your kart's tank before you drive off.

"When you reach the end of the track, you will head out of your Kart and to one of the question areas. It will ask you five multiple-choice questions about the game so far. You will then feed your answer sheet into the scan-tron, and check your results when it comes out. If you got any wrong, you must try again. If you get them all right, you will be able to proceed.

"After a 100-meter sprint, you will come to four teleportation pods. You may choose any one of them to go through, but only three of them will take you to the finish line, while the last one takes you back to near the end of the Go-Kart track. Even if you choose one of the right pods, the distances they are from the finish line vary from 10-100 meters, meaning the one you choose could seriously affect how you do.

"The first person to cross the finish line wins immunity, and is guaranteed a 33% chance at winning this game. Worth playing for?" Everyone nodded. "All right," Marc said. "Let's get you guys ready."

A little later, everyone was attached to the poles by handcuffs and standing on the top step-thingies. "Here we go!" Marc cried. "For immunity! Survivors ready? GO!"

Instantly, all four survivors climbed up the pole, grabbed their keys, and started wrestling with their locks, trying to get them off. Luigi soon had his off, and he jumped off of the pole and started running to the Go-Karts. Yoshi followed a few seconds later, and was soon catching up.

Yoshi reached the Go-Kart track a little bit before Luigi. Yoshi didn't waste any time. He quickly grabbed a gas can and ran off to a kart. He started filling the tank once Luigi reached the gas cans.

About that time, Mario and Wario had finished unlocking their handcuffs, and were running to the kart track. Wario lost some time, due to his stubby legs. However, once Mario made it to the gas cans, Yoshi and Luigi were already racing down the kart track.

While on the track, Yoshi just focused on the road and all obstacles in his way. He never cared that Luigi managed to get ahead of him. He just kept driving carefully, and never even slipped on a random banana peel.

Luigi, on the other hand, had put the pedal to the metal, floored it, reached max speed, however you want to put it. He was almost flying over the track, and easily passed Yoshi. However, he wasn't nearly as careful as Yoshi. Twice he almost crashed into the side of the track or random koopa shells. But just when he thought that he was past all that stuff, Luigi crashed into a fake item, and his kart went flying off the track.

About that time, Mario and Wario were starting to race. They were both being careful, but not overly careful like Yoshi was being. They were both moving fairly fast, and had only a few close calls at most. It seemed like the two were neck and neck, but suddenly, Wario started slowing down.

"What the heck is going on?" Wario said as his kart came to a stop. One glance at the fuel reading gave him his answer, though. "D'oh!" Wario exclaimed as he hit the kart's controls, "I forgot to fill up!" Wario guessed, based on how long he'd been driving, that he was 2/5 of the way through the course. He decided it would be shorter if he just ran the rest of the way. He got out of the kart and started running.

Mario started gaining on Yoshi quite a bit, considering Yoshi was being overly cautious. Yoshi was realizing this, and he started speeding up enough to keep a wide lead on Mario. Neither of them noticed Luigi at the side of the track, trying to push his kart back on.

Soon, Yoshi managed to reach the end of the track. He hopped up to the question area and started answering the questions. They were:

1. Who was the first person voted off? A: King Boo, B: DK, C: Bowser, D: Jeff Probst

2. What move did Marc use to kill Daisy at tribal council 6? A: Pie in face, B: Shun Goku Satsu, C: Kamehameha, D: He didn't

3. Who's better? A: Pirates, B: Ninjas, C: Chuck Norris, D: Marc

4. Who's stupider? A: Peter Griffin, B: Marc's sister, C: Anyone in stupid kids' shows, D: George W. Bush

5. What island are you on? A: Treasure Island, B: Skull Island, C: Pleasure Island, D: Fiji

"Dang it!" Said Yoshi. "I thought these were going to all be questions about the game!"

"They were," said Marc, who stereotypically appeared out of nowhere, "but I couldn't think of any. Better hurry, Mario's about to get here." Yoshi swallowed his pride and started answering the questions.

A little time later, Mario arrived at the finish. He expertly parked his kart next to the wall, and ran over to the question area, just as Yoshi was submitting his answers. Mario took one look at the questions and said, "Mama-mia! These are-a tough questions!"

"No one cares, Mario," Marc said. "Better get a move on with answering them." At that moment, Yoshi's answers were revealed by the scan-tron; he got questions 1 and 4 wrong. "Sorry, Yoshi, but Bowser was not the first voted out, and, although she's annoying, my sister is not stupid. Try it again." Yoshi sighed and started answering again.

Meanwhile, Wario was still running to the finish line. He was starting to get really tired from all that running. However, he soon noticed something at the side of the road. On closer inspection, it turned out it was Luigi, who was still trying to push his kart back onto the track.

"Hey, Luigi," Wario said. "I'll give you a hand with that, but it'll cost you."

"What do you want?" Luigi asked.

"If I help you back onto the track, you have to give me a ride for the rest of this leg."

Luigi thought for a moment. There was no way he could get the kart out by himself. "Okay, fine," Luigi said to Wario. "You help me-a pull the kart out, and I-a give you a ride."

Wario smiled and walked over to the kart. He easily picked it up and set it back on the middle of the track.

"Wow!" Luigi said. "Thanks, Wario!"

"Don't mention it, but don't forget the deal, either," Wario replied.

"Yeah, yeah," Luigi said, annoyed. He got into the drivers' seat, waited for Wario to climb onto the back, and took off, a little more careful than before.

Meanwhile, back at the ranch, Mario had finished answering his questions, and the scan-tron was printing out the results. Yoshi was still having problems with question 4.

As the scan-tron printed out Mario's results, Marc checked the sheet while Mario crossed his fingers. Eventually, a smile appeared on Marc's face. "Good job, Mario," he said. "You got all of the questions right on your first try. You may continue."

"Wa-hoo!" Mario cheered, and he started running for the portals the moment Yoshi started feeding his re-done answer sheet into the scan-tron.

Mario looked at the portals once he reached them. He randomly chose the one on the far left, and walked through it. On the other side, Mario was confused. He seemed to be back on the racetrack with no kart. Then it hit him: he chose the wrong portal! Mario panicked and started zooming towards the finish.

Mario soon reached the finish, noticing Luigi and Wario had arrived at the end and were running to the answer station. Mario zoomed back to the portals, were Yoshi was getting in the one on the far right, due to him getting the questions right.

When Yoshi had made it through his portal, he was very shocked: he could see the finish line, but it was a far way away, and Mario was no where to be seen. "Oh well!" he said to no one, and he casually started walking towards the finish line. Suddenly, though, he saw a shape appear in front of him. It was Mario, and he was within yards of the finish line!

Yoshi gave off a squeak, and started running towards the finish. Mario was so close, however, that he just casually walked over the finish line while Yoshi was still a good 40 yards back.

"The race is over!" Marc yelled. "Mario wins immunity!" Mario did one of his trademark jumps, while Wario groveled in disgust.

A little later, everyone was back at the start. "Congratulations, Mario," Marc said as he put the immunity around Mario's neck. "You are safe at tonight's tribal council." Then Marc turned to the others. "As for you three," he said, "you have done well to make it this far, but one of you will be voted out. Head on back to camp."

Everyone walked back to camp, with Wario still quite nervous.

Mario and Luigi were relaxing together at camp. "Well, Luigi," Mario said to his brother, "this is it! Winning immunity has assured us that-a we're in the final two!"

"What about Yoshi?" Luigi asked. "He could-a win the next immunity challenge, or even flip tonight!"

"Oh, Luigi," Mario teased his brother. "Yoshi can't achieve much by-a flipping. And let's face it; Yoshi could never-a win an immunity challenge."

"Luigi is-a being completely paranoid," Mario later said for the commentary. "He can't see how perfect this is-a going. He just-a keeps worrying all the time!"

Wario was talking with Yoshi at the same time. "Yoshi, this is your last chance," Wario told the dinosaur. "You can either vote with the Bros. and be totally screwed, or vote with me against Luigi and still have a chance."

"Wario," Yoshi said, annoyed, "if I say that I'll join you, will you leave me alone?"

"Sure," Wario replied.

"Yes, I'll join you. Don't worry." Wario walked off feeling great from this response. "Idiot," Yoshi mumbled as he strolled off to think.

"I didn't say that to trick him," Yoshi said for the commentary. "I said it because he was annoying the hell out of me. I'm still not sure what I'm gonna do tonight. But I do have to say that what Wario said is very true."

Later that night, the final four made their way to tribal council. Marc was there (my God, what a surprise!).

"We will now bring in the jury," Marc said as the jury started piling in. "Birdo, Peach, Bowser Jr., Waluigi and Toad, who was voted out at the last tribal council." All of the jury were looking fresh and clean. The survivors noted that Toad was wearing a black vest instead of his blue one.

"Are you guys feeling nervous?" Marc asked the survivors. They all nodded. "That's good, because you're each getting one question before voting, and it's going to be the same one. I'll ask it now, and then ask each of you in turn to answer. The question is: what will you be basing this very important vote on? Mario, you first."

"I'll-a be basing my vote on a plan I made," Mario replied, "and it goes to the strongest."

"What about you, Luigi?" Marc said.

"Same as Mario," the man in green said. Wario snarled at the bros.

"And Wario, since he's so anxious," Marc said sarcastically.

"I couldn't vote for who I originally wanted to," Wario stated, "so I'll be voting for the one who least deserves to win."

"Yoshi, your turn," Marc said.

"I'm voting the way that will give me the best chance to win," Yoshi responded. Everyone stared at him, nervous.

"Alrighty, then," Marc responded. "Before the vote starts, Mario, do you want to give…"

"I'm keeping it," the plumber responded.

"Okay," Marc responded. "Mario is immune, you can't vote for him. Everyone else is fair game. It is time to vote. Wario, you're up."

Here are some votes for your reading pleasure:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."

Wario: Luigi: "My last chance."

Mario: Wario: "You should have been-a gone long ago."

"I'll tally the votes, again," Marc said once they were cast. He came back with the voting urn. "Once the votes are read, the guy goes out, yadda yadda yadda, let's get to it.

"First vote: Wario." No surprised faces.

"Luigi. One vote Wario and Luigi." No surprise either; people thought Wario would go for him.

"Wario. Two votes Wario." Wario sunk his head as the final vote was turned:

"Luigi. We are tied with Wario and Luigi," Marc said, as everyone except Yoshi gasped. "We are going into a fire tie-breaker. You two, come over here."

Wario and a shocked Luigi walked over to Marc, who sat them at a pair of stools in front of a couple of contraptions with flint. "Both of you will spread out flammable plant items and use the flint to make fire," Marc explained. "Whoever's fire can burn through this string first and raise their flag wins. Loser is voted out. Survivors ready? Go."

Wario and Luigi started spreading out the plants. Wario used the wood to make a tipi and spread the grass around it, while Luigi just set his all near the center. They both started to flick the flint into the fire.

A couple of minutes later, Luigi started to get fire. He blew on it to spread it, and it soon started growing. However, Wario was just a little behind him, and the fire soon grew onto Wario's tipi.

Luigi tried his best to add stuff to make his flame taller, but Wario just sat back and watched his fire climb the tipi, and it was soon burning the string.

Both Wario and Luigi had their fires burning the string. Both strings were turning black and weakening. A few minutes later, however, one of the strings broke sending a flag into the air…

"Wario has won," Marc said. "He may go sit down now." Wario breathed a sigh of relief as most people glared at him.

"13th person voted out of Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom and the 6th member of our jury," Marc said, "Luigi. You need to bring me your torch." Luigi held his head down as he brought his torch up to Marc. "Luigi, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out Luigi's torch. "It's time to go." Luigi didn't even turn around. He just put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"The final three," Marc said. "Tomorrow is your last immunity challenge. I hope you guys give it your all during it. Grab your torches, good night."

Mario, Yoshi and Wario walked back, with Mario looking as pissed as ever.

Luigi's final words: "Well, I tried telling Mario that Yoshi might flip, but he wouldn't listen. I paid for his mistake. That seems to happen a lot to me. My vote is going to go to whoever played the best game."

Morning came, and Mario kept on cursing himself. "I should have-a listened to Luigi," he said for the commentary. "There wasn't much I could-a do if I did, but I-a let him down by letting Yoshi flip. However, it seems the only way to-a get me a final spot is by-a winning the next immunity challenge. This is crucial."

Yoshi was just eating breakfast quietly. "Flipping really pissed Mario off," he mentioned for the commentary. "However, now that we're down to three, there's not much he can do. I'm sorry to him, but it's how the game goes."

Wario seemed especially cheery, however. "I'm totally psyched I made it here!" he cheered in the commentary. "Okay, I don't have much of a chance of winning, but I'm pretty much assured 2nd place."

Mario checked the tree-mail a little while earlier. "It's the second last day," the message read. "Along with this message are the torches of the 13 castaways you three managed to outwit, outplay and outlast. You must give these torches a final resting at sea, and think about the times you had with them. Tonight, one of you will join these fallen comrades, leaving the final two. Afterwards, you must head to (location censored) for the final immunity challenge. Bring your torches, too, but don't drop them in by mistake."

Mario went and told the other two what they had to do.

A short while later, the three survivors were out paddling the raft that had been there since day 1 and hadn't been used since. All of the torches were with them.

"Okay," Yoshi said. "First is King Boo's torch."

Wario snarled. "I hated that guy. Kept scaring me." Yoshi tossed King Boo's torch into the ocean.

_King Boo's thoughts: "Being the first voted out sucked. I probably could have gone on longer, but I was just a victim of suspicion and treachery."_

Mario picked up the next torch. "Donkey Kong," he said. "He should have-a made it farther. Even though he was-a kind of selfish, it was dumb to-a vote him out so fast."

"He was pretty dumb, too," Wario pointed out, as Mario tossed the torch overboard.

_DK's thoughts: "I thought that the tribe needed me. Screwing up in one challenge is not enough to be voted off for. Of course, my banana problem might have contributed to their decision. I still had fun, though."_

Wario took the next torch. "Wart," he said. "He was ugly and fat, but he was quite a bit smarter than anyone took him for." Wario tossed Wart's torch into the sea.

_Wart's thoughts: "My downfall was the monarch war. If all the kings on the Evillo tribe tried to get along, I'd probably make it a few more days."_

Yoshi picked up the next torch. "Toadette," he said with disgust.

"She was nice," Mario said, "but she was-a absolutely horrible in challenges." The torch was quickly cast overboard.

_Toadette's thoughts: "There was no surprise that I lost. Normally, I would say they should give me a second chance, but they already did. Oh well."_

Another torch was examined. "Petey Piranha," Mario said. "Never-a knew you well enough."

"He was kind of cool," Wario admitted, and the torch went overboard.

_Petey's thoughts: "I think they should have given me another chance. I don't really think I could've won, seeing as how I mostly took orders. I did like it here. They have a great sun."_

Mario picked up another torch. "Daisy," he sighed. "If our tribe hadn't-a been arguing, you would probably be here."

"Mario," Yoshi said, "from what I heard, she probably would be. But then either you or Toad would be voted out then, instead." Mario ignored Yoshi and tossed the torch into the ocean, closing his eyes.

_Daisy's thoughts: "I know I could've gone a lot further than I did. It was all because my stupid tribe kept arguing. We got our butts handed to us on a silver platter, and I'm the one who paid for it. Oh well, it was really fun here."_

Wario looked at the next torch. "Bowser," he snorted. "I hated him."

"Same here," Yoshi said.

"Ditto," replied Mario. Wario quickly tossed the torch into the sea.

_Bowser's thoughts: "The part I made it to is make-or-break in this game. Whichever tribe has the advantage after that vote has the best chance of Pagonging the other tribe. My tribe lost, and I was the first kicked out. I'll bet the rest of the tribe joins, soon."_

Yoshi slowly picked the next torch. "Birdo," he said. "I couldn't save you from the fate most people come to in this game, but at least I avenged you."

"My God," Wario said, "she had you hooked like trout."

"Shut up, fool!" Yoshi yelled, and silently dropped the torch into the sea.

_Birdo's thoughts: "Just when I thought Yoshi and I could get to the final two together, Peach goes and kills our alliance. I still cheer for Yoshi, but Peach… ooh! She's going to suffer so badly, she won't know what hit her! I am glad I made it to the jury, though."_

The next torch was examined. "Peach," Mario said. "She was-a always nice, but that huge blooper she-a made. That killed her." With that, Peach's torch went into the sea.

_Peach's thoughts: "I never thought that there was a single thing wrong with my plan. Yoshi just made a big mistake. Because he was so mad, I was the first Heronia member to go off post-merge, and I don't like it."_

Wario glanced at the next torch. "Bowser Jr." he said. He instantly threw it as hard as he could. "Good riddance," he said, and Mario and Yoshi clapped.

_Bowser Jr.'s thoughts: "Actually, making it as far as I did amazed me. I was so hated by many people, I thought I'd be one of the first out."_

Wario took another torch. "Ah, Waluigi," he sighed. "If only we hadn't been so selfish, you might be here. Then again, we might also have had Bowser." The torch was placed into the ocean.

_Waluigi's thoughts: "Well, if Wario and I hadn't been so concerned about getting rid of guys we hate, I might not have been voted off. But hey, I'm still glad I managed to win some rewards, as well as place better than some of those jerks."_

Yoshi checked the next torch. "Toad!" he exclaimed. "Such a great competitor, and really likeable, too. Actually, that's probably why we got rid of him." Toad's torch went into the water gently.

_Toad's thoughts: "I loved the time I got to spend here. I enjoyed challenges, I enjoyed Toadette's company, although it was short, and I enjoyed most of the people. Heck, you could even say I enjoyed being voted off, because they knew I could beat them."_

Mario picked up the last torch. "Luigi," he said, "I was an idiot. If I had-a listened to you, you might be here."

Wario stole the torch and yelled, "Bombs away!" With that, he threw the torch into the water like a rocket. Mario scowled at him, but said nothing.

_Luigi's thoughts: "I was blindsided, and it-a was because Mario wouldn't listen. I-a don't blame him. If you're-a competing for money, you do dumb things."_

Afterwards, the final three paddled back to (location censored). They had brought their torches with them, like they were told. There were some very tall platforms hanging over the water.

"Are you guys ready for the final immunity challenge?" Marc asked the survivors. They all nodded. "First thing's first. Mario, I'm going to have to take back immunity." Mario handed it over to him. "For the last time, immunity is back up for grabs.

"As a classic, this last challenge is all about endurance. You three will step into a transporter that will take you to the top of one of those platforms," Marc explained. "When everyone is up there, a huge section of the platform will fall away. You will have to balance on the remaining 8 square inches of platform. Every half hour, another inch will be taken off until only 4 inches are remaining. The last person standing wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the final two and the sole vote of who goes home tonight. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Let's get you guys ready."

Within a few minutes, everyone was up on the platforms, and the platforms had lost a huge chunk. "This challenge is underway!" Marc yelled into his megaphone.

Everyone on the platforms was completely still on the 8-square inches of platform. Yoshi yawned once, but that was it.

The first half hour passed quickly. "Alright, guys," Marc said. "Another bit of platform will come off, leaving you with 7-square inches of platform. Ready, here we go." Splashes were heard as the platform pieces fell in the water. Wario started to wobble a bit.

The half-hour after that was also really fast. "You guys are good," Marc said. "But it's time to make this harder. The platforms will be reduced to 6-square inches. Here we go." The platforms fell away some more. Wario struggled to keep his balance, and even Yoshi and Mario wobbled a little bit.

After another ten minutes, Wario opened his mouth to speak. "You know what guys, I can't do this. I'm taking the plunge."

"Okay, then," Mario said. "Goodbye."

"Thanks," Wario said sarcastically, and he jumped off the platform into the water.

"Wario is out!" Marc cried. "His fate in the game is out of his hands. It is up to Mario or Yoshi to decide the final two."

Yoshi looked at Mario. "Are you giving up?" he asked. Mario shook his head, and the two went back to balancing.

Twenty minutes passed, with only slight wobbling from Mario and Yoshi. "I can't believe you guys have done this well," Marc announced. It's time to make this a bit harder. The platforms are going down to 5-sqaure inches. Brace yourselves." More bits of platform fell into the water, and Mario and Yoshi started wobbling like mad.

"Holy crap!" Yoshi yelled. "I can barely stay on!"

Mario giggled a bit, but he didn't make any other comments, seeing as how he was struggling too. Yoshi looked at Mario and rolled his eyes.

After ten minutes, Mario started to calm down his wobbling. For a second, he seemed perfectly calm and balanced. The next, he started wobbling even crazier than before, and he tumbled head over heels into the water.

"Lasting for more than 1 hour and 40 minutes, Yoshi wins the final immunity!" Marc yelled. Yoshi squealed with excitement, and doing so he fell into the water, too. Everyone laughed a little.

"Congratulations, Yoshi," Marc said, once everyone had dried off. "You have won the final immunity, and are guaranteed a spot in the final two." Marc attached the immunity to Yoshi's neck, who made devil horns with his hands. "Mario, Wario," Marc said. "Unfortunately, one of you will be voted off tonight. Which will be much sooner than you think."

Wario gulped. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means," Marc responded, "that we're going to tribal council right now. No planning time whatsoever." The survivors gulped some more, as they realized why they were told to bring their torches. "C'mon," Marc said, "let's get going."

Marc and the three survivors walked off to tribal council.

It was quite a while before Marc and the final three made it to tribal council. As the final three sat down, Marc walked over to his area, muttering something that sounded like, "Hate walking all the time."

"Now, to bring in the jury," Marc said, as the jury started filing in. "Birdo, Peach, Bowser Jr., Waluigi, Toad, and Luigi, who was voted out at the last tribal council." The final three noted that Luigi's moustache had been cleaned, and he was wearing a button short and jeans, rather than his long t-shirt and overalls.

"Yoshi, you won the final immunity," Marc said, and Yoshi held it up in pride. "You have the sole vote tonight of who goes home. Does that have some pressure on you?"

"Definitely," Yoshi replied. "It means I really have to think about what I want to do."

"This is how it's gonna happen," Marc explained. "I'm going to give Mario and Wario one reason as for you to keep them in the final two. I'll let Mario go first."

"Yoshi," Mario started, "there are a couple of reasons you should-a pick me. First of all, we have both been-a fairly close through the years. Not so much this game, but you-a know what I mean. Secondly, yes, Wario is quite disliked. But on the other hand, he also has-a lied very seldom. If the-a jury bases their votes on that, he might-a win."

"Yoshi," Wario said once Mario was done, "it's pretty obvious why you should take me. Everyone hates me. No matter how much people on the jury hate you, they probably hate me more. Mario would probably deserve to go more than I, but let's face it: you'd have to do some serious thinking for your speech in order to beat him."

"That's enough," Marc said. "Yoshi, do you have an idea of what you'll do?"

Yoshi thought for a second. "I do," he eventually responded, "but I still have to think a little more."

"That doesn't matter," Marc said. "You're not giving immunity up, are you?" Yoshi shook his head. "Okay. You can't vote for Yoshi. Mario, that means you can only go for Wario and vice versa. The votes cancel each other out. Therefore, only Yoshi will vote. It's time to vote. Go to it, Yoshi."

Yoshi voted, although it took him 10 minute. Here's part of what he said about it:

"Well, here's my vote. I really hope I don't get compared to Colby for this."

"I'll go tally the vote," Marc said. He came back with the vote. "You know what happens when you're voted out," he said. "I'll get to it."

Marc flipped over the vote as everyone held their breaths. "14th person voted out of Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom and the last member of the jury…

…Wario. You need to come bring me your torch." A few people looked surprised, but none more than Wario. He snarled, but he brought up his torch.

"Wario, the tribe has spoken," Marc said as he snuffed out Wario's torch. "It's time to go." Wario turned and glared at Yoshi for three minutes. He probably would have done it longer, but then Marc interrupted with, "Wario, kindly get the (beep) out of here!" Wario stormed off, still angry.

"Mario, Yoshi," Marc said. "Congratulations on making the final two. Your fate in the game is now out of your hands. It is now up to the jury to decide on a winner. I will see you guys tomorrow. Enjoy your last day."

The final two took their torches and headed back to camp.

Wario's final words: "Yoshi's an idiot. What, you expect me to say more?"

The next morning, the final two woke up fairly late.

"Morning, Mario," Yoshi said. "I had the craziest dream last night. You and I were in the final two!"

"Uh, Yoshi," Mario replied. "It wasn't a dream. We-a are in the final two."

"I know," Yoshi said. "I just wanted to lighten the day up with some humour."

It was after lunch before they talked to each other again. "Yoshi," Mario said to the dinosaur as they finished one last swim, "I just wanted to-a say, good luck tonight."

"Same to you," Yoshi replied, and they both shook hands.

"Well," Mario said, "since-a this is the last time we'll be here, want to gorge the rest-a of the food and burn the place?"

"Sure!" Yoshi replied enthusiastically.

The two quickly found all of the remaining fish and coconuts, which was honestly only a little more than an average lunch. Afterwards was more fun, though. They gathered all of the stuff, including the flag and shelter, covered it with palm leaves, and then used the flint to start a fire. They cheered as they watched the stuff burn to the ground.

Yoshi looked at the setting sun. "Hey, Mario," he said, "I think it's time we get going."

"Yeah," Mario said, and the two walked to tribal council, carrying their stuff and torches.

"This is it!" Mario said for the commentary. "I just-a need to convince the jury to-a vote for me instead of Yoshi. I've been thinking all-a morning, and I know I can win."

"I'm so close to winning!" Yoshi said for the commentary. "The tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I probably would have had a better chance against Wario, but I thought Mario deserved the spot more. I still have a chance to win, anyways."

The final two, Mario and Yoshi, made it to tribal council just as the sun set beyond the horizon. "Welcome, Mario and Yoshi, to the final tribal council. First things first. Let's bring in the jury." The jury filed in as Marc rattled off their names. "Birdo, Peach, Bowser Jr., Waluigi, Toad, Luigi and Wario, who was voted out at the last tribal council." Wario's moustache looked even more crooked than before, and he was wearing his work outfit; the stuff he wore to work as CEO of WarioWare Inc.

"Mario, Yoshi," Marc explained. "As the final two, one of you will be going home with 1,000,000 coins, as well as a new car, like Joe got last episode. I'd explain the details again, but that's just shameless advertising. Second place gets 100,000, which isn't too shabby, but not nearly as much as the winner.

"To start things off, I'll let each of you make opening statements as to why you should be the sole survivor. Afterwards, each member of the jury will get to ask you one question each. Finally, they will vote for a winner. Mario, you start."

"Hey, guys," Mario started. "I'm-a not sure how to start, so I'll just say this. I've been-a through a lot in the 31 days I spent on this-a crappy island. There were-a times I was in trouble, and I always managed to-a pull through. I did well in challenges, and I-a had a strategy to get to where I am. It didn't-a work exactly as planned, but whatever. I deserved the million coins because I-a was a better competitor and strategizer."

"Okay," Marc said. "Now it's Yoshi's turn."

"Evening, everyone," Yoshi announced. "Now, let's get down to business. Yes, I ticked some of you guys off with what I did, but let's face it: I was the swing vote almost every time. I was gonna tick someone off either way. I was fairly good in challenges, especially the crucial final immunity challenge. I had some good strategizing going, and, more importantly, I had fun with all of you. I shouldn't tell you why I should win; you should know it for yourself."

"Thank you, Yoshi," Marc said. "Now, it's time for the jury to ask some questions. I'll give them a minute to think about what they want to say."

A minute passed as the jury thought. Marc soon announced, "Okay, it is time to ask some questions. Bowser Jr., because no one liked you, you can go first."

Bowser Jr. got up from his seat and walked to the final two. "Hey, guys," he said. "Now, I don't like you guys, and I'm sure you don't like me. But I still have to make one of you guys a rich bastard, so listen to my question and answer it. If you could replace the other person with someone else who was ever in the game, who would it be?"

Mario thought for a minute. "It was a tough choice, but I would-a probably choose Toadette, as she was probably even more disliked than you and I could-a easily beat her."

Yoshi's answer came quicker. "Birdo. I might not win against her, but I've always felt some kind of connection to her."

Bowser Jr. nodded as Birdo blushed a little. "Thank you," he said, and he sat back down.

Peach stepped up next. "Um," she said, "I already know who I'm voting for. I just wanted to say good luck to you both. You both did well, but I already know which one of you did better. Thank you."

Before Peach could sit down, however, Yoshi commented. "Actually," he said, "you don't know which of us did better. You're just pissed at me. I don't care. Thanks for the good luck, if it was legitimate." Peach scowled at Yoshi, but she sat down again.

Luigi was next. He stood up and said, "Good job, you two. You did much better than I-a did. I just road on your coattails the-a whole time. I do have a question for you two. Who would you-a never invite to the final two, ever, for any reason?"

There was quite a bit of thinking from Mario and Yoshi. "I'd have to say Bowser," Mario eventually responded. "I wouldn't take-a Bowser because he could probably get some votes. Add that with the fact that we-a despise each other, you wouldn't see us here."

Yoshi made his comment afterwards. "I probably wouldn't take Toad," he said. "Not because I don't like Toad, but because he's so well liked, no one could win against him."

Luigi nodded. "Interesting," he responded. "Bye guys." He went and sat down again.

Birdo didn't waste any time. "Hello, gentlemen," she said. "Sorry, Yoshi, but you're being left out of this question. Mario, it is almost impossible for me to vote for you, but I want you to give me a reason why I should."

Mario thought for a minute and said, "I think the only way-a you could vote for me is because I never betrayed you. Yes, technically, I-a wasn't in an alliance, but I never-a voted against you and I never-a wanted you out. That's why."

"Hmm," Birdo mumbled. "I'll have to think, now. Thank you." She sat down again.

Toad walked up to the final two. "Hey, guys!" he said enthusiastically. "I've got a tricky question for you. I need both of you to tell me why your opponent should lose."

It took a long time for Yoshi to think. Mario, however, got right to answering. "Well, for starters, Yoshi lied a lot, and it-a wasn't really to improve his position. He just did it. Also, he never-a really strategized, which is a major part of this game."

Yoshi's answer took more thought. "Well, I really think the only reason why you shouldn't vote for Mario is because he had only one strategy, and it sucked. It depended entirely on others not winning immunity. There are MUCH better strategies."

Toad nodded. "Thanks, guys," he said. "That helps a lot." Toad walked back to his seat.

Waluigi went next. "My question is simple," he said. "What was your best strategic move in this incredibly stupid game?"

Mario's answer was simple. "Creating the plan-a in the final 6 to get Luigi and I into the finals," he said.

Yoshi's was almost as simple. "Temporarily switching sides to get revenge for Birdo," was his answer, and Peach glared at him for it.

"That makes this a lot easier," Waluigi said. "Thank you."

Finally, Wario went up. "Well, guys," he said. "I'm in a little dilemma here. I have to either vote for Yoshi, who stupidly chose Mario over me, or Mario, who I've been rivals with for the longest time. So I need a reason why I, the great Wario, should vote for you."

"Well, Wario," Mario said. "Unlike Yoshi here, I never betrayed anyone. If I voted someone out, it was because part of a plan. Therefore, I never betrayed you."

Yoshi gave his answer too. "If you voted for Mario, Wario, you'd be giving a thousand coins to someone you've disliked almost all of your life. Therefore, give it to me, because although I betrayed you, at least you don't despise me."

"Both good answers," Wario said. "One is better than the other, but I won't say which." Wario sat back at his place.

"Okay, jury," Marc said. "I hope you've made up your minds. You are voting for who you want to win, not who you're voting out. For the last time, it is time to vote. Birdo, you're up."

One by one, the jury cast their votes. Here is a sample:

Voter: Votee: "Reason."

Birdo: Yoshi: "It's obvious why I'm voting for him."

Peach: Mario: "Yoshi, you are a dick. It's more of a vote against you than for Mario, but I don't mind Mario winning either."

Waluigi: Yoshi: "You had the better strategy, and it's earned you a quarter of what you need to win this game."

Luigi: Mario: "I'm voting because he's my brother and I agreed with him, no matter how dumb he was."

Once the last vote was cast, Marc said, "Time to tally them."

Marc came back with the voting urn. "Thank you all for coming here tonight," he announced. "You all did very well over the past 31 days, and I know you are dying for me to reveal the votes. However, we shan't figure that out yet. I will reveal the votes when we get back to civilization." With that, Marc took the urn and hopped on the conveniently placed helicopter just outside tribal council. "There's another one for you guys on its way here!" Marc cried, and he took off.

3 months passed. Princess Peach's castle was hosting the final live vote. From all over the real world and Mushroom Kingdom, humans, koopas, goombas, toads and others who had been die-hard fans were sitting in audience seats, hardly waiting for the vote to be announced. The jury and even people voted off before them were sitting in the jury aisle, although the jury closer to the action, while Mario and Yoshi sat on stools in the middle of the tribal council set.

When Marc stepped in the chamber with the voting urn, the fans started going wild, both for Marc and the votes. Marc walked up to the reading stool. "Are you folks ready for this?" There was cheering in the affirmative. "Then let's get to it. I'll read the votes." The room went deadly silent as Marc revealed the first vote.

"First vote:

Mario!" There was quite a bit of cheering.

"Second vote:

Yoshi! One vote Mario and Yoshi." More cheering came.

"Next vote:

Yoshi! Two votes Yoshi." The cheering was louder, and Yoshi looked a little surprised.

"Next vote:

Mario! Two votes Mario." Even more cheering.

"Next vote:

Mario! Mario needs one more to win!" Cheering was even louder now.

"Next vote:

Yoshi! It's down to one vote!" The tension was so high, nobody cheered. Mario and Yoshi both gave each other the thumbs up sign, and then everybody turned to see the final vote.

"The winner of TalkingStick's Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom," Marc said as he turned over the last vote, "is…

Mario."

The entire stadium was filled with cheers. Mario looked absolutely stunned, but cheering from his friends and brother snapped him out, and he started cheering, too. Yoshi had no hard feelings: he actually gave Mario a friendly hug.

"Come here, Mario!" Marc called. When the plumber got to Marc, the host said, "Here is your check for 1,000,000 coins, plus the keys to your new car." Mario looked shocked as he took the check, then let out a "Wa-hoo!" He quickly got into the car, picked up Luigi, and started driving around like a maniac.

Marc turned to the camera. "Well, 31 days later, Mario is now one rich plumber," Marc said. "We hope you've all enjoyed this show. Thank you for watching, and don't miss season 2, Alberta Kids Edition, which will be premiering before next year. Good night!" He turned away from the camera, grabbed a beer and a Pepsi from the cooler, and jumped out the nearby window as the party continued on.

THE END!

* * *

**Final Notes:**

**IMPORTANT!** _Please check my user page for an important poll on this season._

_Well, Survivor: Mushroom Kingdom has come to an end, and Mario has managed to scrape through a victory. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. However, I now have three questions for you all:_

_**1.** Please check the poll on my user page._

_**2.** What characters were your favourites this season?_

_**3.** Should I do a bonus preview of the upcoming season, and if yes, would you rather have it as a seperate chapter here, or as a new story?_

_Thank you all for reading!_


End file.
